Until the Dawn
by Green Paladin
Summary: A man runs from his past, but the night is ending. Lyn x Tactician. Rewriting in progress!
1. Prologue: Pursuit

I ran, knowing I couldn't outrun them. I had no choice. The wind was blowing on that night with the rain falling into my eyes, but I had to keep going. Stopping meant my death. My worn boots dug into the muddy path, slowing my pace. There wasn't much moonlight, so I had a chance to lose them. I looked frantically for a hiding spot, flinging droplets of water from my brown rugged hair. I saw a small forest glade, and I swiftly entered it, my green cloak billowing behind me. I scrambled up a randomly picked tree, and waited for my pursuers. The sound of their footsteps drew nearer, and I considered the likelihood of my survival if they spotted me. I worked it out at about nil.

The first of them entered the glade. I could hardly tell, as their black dressings hid them in the darkness. I could only barely see their faces. His careful eyes darted back and forth, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief when he moved further away, but realised that could give me away. But then others entered, including the one who saw me earlier. My blue, gold speckled eyes tracked his movements, and saw him search far to the left of my location.

Suddenly he stopped. He looked up in my direction, and I almost shuddered. I froze, tensing all my muscles, and stopped breathing. He squinted his eyes and looked closer. "He's there!" Oh damn.

I leapt from the tree, and sprinted away. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, which grew worse as I ran. I kept going, and felt another, this time in my left arm. I didn't even look at what was causing it; I just kept running. The pain grew stronger, and I felt the movement of my muscles cleave slices in them. Blood gushed from my back, leaving a crimson trail.

I saw the beginning of a slope onto the Sacae plains just ahead of me. The pain exploded as a new wound in my right leg caused me to tumble and fall. As I hit the ground, the arrows I had just noticed dug deeper into me, their shafts breaking against the ground. I rolled down the hillside, and then I stopped, lying on my back on the clear grassland. I lay unable to move, overwhelmed by agony, and stared into the moonlight, hoping it wouldn't be my last glimpse of the mortal realm.

* * *

More soon! No prizes for guessing for who the main character is… Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Rescued

**Green Paladin:** I don't own Fire Emblem. Oh poop.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a room, in what looked like a small hut. 'But where am I? Plain white curtains, round circular windows. The odd weapon or two fixed to the walls. All the furniture looks very rough. Probably made by whoever owns this place. There isn't much of it, though. Everything looks like it could be packed up and taken away. Possibly a nomadic people. Hold on…' Glancing down, I saw a rug with a tribal pattern, with reds and white lines. 'That pattern's familiar… It's Sacaen! That's it, I'm in Sacae! I must have been rescued!' 

Hearing a sound from outside the door, I saw someone enter, and I immediately focused my attention on who I assumed to be my savior. I was surprised to discover a young woman with long flowing green hair, mostly tied back in a ponytail that curled back down to her waist. She wore the blue robes of a Sacaen plainswoman, with two leather belts and a split down each side from her hips to the bottom of the robe at her ankles. 'Hmm. Obviously designed for mobility in combat. Looks damn good, too. Maybe for distracting opponents?' She possessed a warm, friendly face, and I was drawn to her vivid viridian eyes.

I tried to get up but had to sit down again, as I could feel my wounds bite at me, still not fully healed. The girl faced me and said with voice I could easily become accustomed to during my inevitable stay, "Are you awake?" I nodded, and she continued. "I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca Tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

I sat up slowly, and replied through the stinging, "My name's… Andur." I hissed as a huge sharp pain shot through me, finally convincing me that sitting up was inadvisable at this time. I collapsed back to a horizontal position, and was relieved to hear that I had been saved from death, as this was not the first time, and in my profession probably not the last.

"Your name is Andur? What an odd sounding name…" I was about to ask why but she interrupted my train of thought. "But pay me no mind. It is a good name," She said kindly. "I see by your attire that you are a traveller."

"Well, I seem not be in them at this time," I commented, looking down at my current clothing. "A robe?" It was blue like hers, but it had cream lines across the seams.

"Yes, it's a Lorca robe. I had to dress you in it, as when I found you your clothes were covered with blood and dirt. So I had to change your clothes before I could help you. Sorry."

"It's all right, I understand. I don't mind."

"You must understand that you can't keep the robe. This is only until your clothes are clean again." She sounded rather insistent. 'I wonder why…'

"I can't take what isn't mine. I'll gladly return it when you want me to."

She seemed satisfied at my reply, and proceeded to ask me more questions. "What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" As I was about to answer, I heard a distant shouting. Lyn seemed to have noticed as well. "What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Andur, wait here for me."

She went outside and returned shortly, running inside, looking frantically for something. "Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern mountains!" My breathing halted, and I dreaded to think what they would do to this kind girl after they found out she helped me, assuming they were the same people that attacked me. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them!" she cried. She looked outside, and then found what she was looking for, a sword underneath the windowsill. She started tying the scabbard to the larger of her two belts and it hung down across her right leg. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Andur!"

I could hear the trembling fear in her voice. I owe her. "No. You can't go alone." I rose from my bed, gathering my supplies, ignoring my wounds. "I'm coming with you."

She looked surprised, stopping momentarily, and asked, "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

Having finished with my pack, I slipped on my worn green cloak, and fastened the pack on my side securely. "I am trained with a sword, but in all honesty I am much better at battle tactics."

"Ah, I see… so you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession but… Very well. We'll go together!" I stepped outside with her into the glaring daylight, and saw, thankfully, it wasn't my pursuers. But I noticed it was an armed group across the rolling grassland. Lyn ran ahead as I thought, 'Oh dear. This may be more than I can handle.'

I strode forth, trying my hardest not show fear. In the distance Lyn turned to me and shouted, "Over here!" I ran to her, and she said, "If you want to help Andur, I could use your advice." She looked over her shoulder and I looked also, seeing a man with disproportionately large muscles and one other, less absurdly built man. I was sure that I could guide her to defeat them, as long as she had enough skill. "I'll protect you, so stay close to me." She tore off towards them, and I followed in her step. "I need to be closer to the enemy," she muttered. She stopped after a while, and whispered almost inaudibly, "Yes, this should be close enough." I was barely able to hear her, and I wondered how long she'd been alone, for her to start talking to herself. The huge man seemed to spot her, and sent his lackey towards us.

"Uh-oh! That bandit's spotted me! Let's close in and attack!" I leapt with a roar towards the bandit, drawing my sword in a sweeping motion. I barely missed the brute, and cursed inwardly, as I was now open to attack. Lyn, who was still behind me charged the bandit, and he raised his axe. As Lyn closed in he swung, and the axe dug into her left arm. She cried out in pain as it wedged in, and the scream spurred me to act. Jumping back into the fray I brutally stabbed the meathead through his side, and in response he dropped his weapon to clamp his hand over the wound.

As the axe fell, it ripped out of Lyn's left arm and blood issued forth, and she leapt back, causing great harm to herself; she looked as though she was steadfastly refusing to scream. My sight drew back to the man who was about to punch my teeth in. Quickly leaning back, the fist missed my face, but his other fist hit home in the groin. Gasping in sudden shock I doubled over onto the ground, and couldn't get up no matter how hard I willed my body to do so. I felt a hand grasp and tighten on my throat, and my lungs fought for air. I couldn't struggle against it, still too weak.

Though my diminishing sight I saw Lyn lunging into range with her sword, her other arm hanging limply. She slashed, and I saw the blade tearing open his leg. Blood fountained onto the grass, and the bandit screamed and fell, dropping my almost unconscious body. Lyn swung again, sending bandit's head flying, and I rolled away to dodge the bouncing cranium.

I remembered Lyn's wound and began fumbling in my pack for my medical supplies, desperately attempting to return to battle readiness. Grasping my shoulder with her good hand, Lyn panted with exhaustion, "Victory!" She looked to her left arm and looked back to me. "… But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary." She looked at Batta and his hut. "There's another bandit over by the ger in the west."

"Ger?" I asked, than mentally slapped myself for my idiocy.

Lyn said as though it was shocking, "You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these." She tried to move her arm, and hissed as the pain took hold. "Hmm… I would do well to use this time to administer a little first aid. I'm carrying a couple of Vulneraries in my satchel. They should heal me up. Would you get one for me?" Wasting no time, I carefully opened it being careful not to cause extra pain for her as I searched. Retrieving one of the bottles, I emptied a portion of the salve onto her wound, and slowly, carefully rubbed it in. She sighed with relief, closing her eyes. The wound quickly vanished, the flesh knitting itself closed.

Opening her eyes after it completed it's task she spoke again, "Thank you Andur! Now, lets go get that brigand over by the ger!"

Sensing this was time for my advice, I began my job. "That guy over there seems a bit too large for his own good. Dodge his attacks, he'll get tired quickly." Lyn nodded, and we charged the last one. As we drew neared, the colossus cried out, "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

I ran faster, but Lyn got to him first. She struck, slashing a tear in his chest. Batta swung his axe viciously, screaming a battle cry. Lyn barely deflected it. She strafed to the side, and muttered inaudibly, "Whew, he's tough… It all comes down to this next blow!" She shouted at me, "Andur, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

I couldn't stay back any longer. 'Batta wouldn't kill her. I've heard of the bandits of this region. He'd…' I ran faster as Batta's back was turned, and just as I reached him I thrust my sword through his back, and saw it emerge out the other side. Lyn's face was splattered with gore that spurted from Batta's wound, and she followed my attack with a stab though the chest. We drew out our swords after making sure he was mortally wounded, and Batta collapsed. As the blood tricked out from beneath him, he weakly spluttered, "What? How… How did you…" I silenced him forever by forcing my sword through his skull.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, and I felt much better, as my spare Vulnerary had healed my arrow wounds. I opened my eyes to see Lyn walking by the door. 'I could get used to this every morning, but… no. I can't stay. I can't drag her into my life.' Next to the bed I saw the robe had been taken away, and replaced with my old clothes. 

"Good morning Andur! Are you awake yet? That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." She left the room, and returned with a tray of breakfast. I gazed upon the wonders that were there, and restrained myself from devouring it all at once. "I hope you like it." The selection of food was astounding. Sausages, Tomatoes, Bread, Eggs… 'Oh… I guess I should share it…'

"Would you mind having some?" I asked politely. "Sorry, but it's too much for just me." She smiled more than I'd seen her do so before, and returned with another plate. Scooping some of the food off mine onto hers, she dug in. I simply sat there, enjoying the fine cuisine before me, and then I saw that she'd paused for a moment.

"Say Andur… I want to talk to you about something."

"What?" I listened intently, with a feeling that this may be very important.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

'She doesn't look old enough to ask this.' "Could you get permission from your parents?"

She replied, "What? You want me to get permission from my parents?" She looked away for a moment, and I couldn't see her face. "My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people --- the Lorca--- they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. I am so young, and my tribe is old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

She began to cry, and a feeling of sorrow in my heart raised its torturous head. I couldn't stand it. I rose up, and put my arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," I said with utter sincerity. 'I hope that it wasn't… Oh no… It can't be…' I held back tears of my own as I realised the truth.

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She wiped the streaks of water from her face, and she walked to the window. She gazed out of it onto the plains and said, "Thank you. I'm better now."

She turned back to me, and said rather forcefully, "Andur, I want…" She stopped, and then started again, but in a calmer tone. "I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Andur, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

I nodded quickly. I was very pleased with this turn of events. "Of course! I still owe you my life, Lyn." I thought inwardly, 'Maybe this will help me just as much as it will help you.'

A wide grin appeared on Lyn's face and she said excitedly, "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" My happiness grew at seeing her smile, but I was unsure why. "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"Sure! I'll get my things ready and let's go!" I instantly rushed to my pack and started to throw in my supplies.

* * *

I didn't rest easy that night. I tossed and turned, and imagined alternate scenarios of that last battle. With mine and… Lyn's deaths… I saw her sliced apart again, and I awoke with a start. I was in the tent, right where I should've been. 'Relax, it was a dream, it wasn't real…' I thought to myself. I looked to see if Lyn was all right. I was glad to see was sleeping soundly in her bedroll across the tent. Deciding not to wake her, I got up and walked outside. The moon was full, and was suddenly brought back to that night, with the life draining out of me as I saw this very sight. 'How long I had been unconscious before I awoke? How long was I lying there before I was found?' I wondered. Hearing a footstep behind me, wary of any more surprises I quickly turned and drew my sword. I saw Lyn standing a little shocked, as my blade's tip pointed to her neck. I quickly sheathed my sword and apologised quietly, "Sorry. I didn't expect you to be up." 

She looked at me with a puzzled expression and asked, "What were you expecting?"

"I'm not sure. Wild animals, more bandits… I don't know."

She questioned somewhat playfully, "Is this what travel does to people?"

I laughed and replied in my least serious voice, "Oh yes, absolutely."

"But why are you out here anyway?"

My grin vanished, and I sat down on the grassy hillside, staring directly at the moonlight. After a few moments I looked down and slowly said, "I couldn't sleep."

Lyn showed a flash of concern. "Why?"

"I was troubled."

"Why?"

I looked her in the eye and said, "Those bandits."

"What, those ones two days ago?"

"Yes." I looked her in the eye and said gravely, "They wouldn't have hesitated to kill me, but they'd have done worse to you."

"What? Why-"

"Its obvious. You're a woman."

"Then, wha..." Then it dawned on her. "Oh."

"I couldn't let that happen. To anyone. Least of all the one who saved my life." I stood up; I looked again into the soothing globe above. "A few nights ago I thought this would be my last sight, you know. The moon."

She stood up and gazed at it as well. "It isn't a bad sight for your last."

"I suppose. But I'm glad it wasn't." I turned to look straight at her. "I came out here to look at it's light. I find it… relaxing. It gives me a chance to sort my mind out." I took a deep breath. "Thank you again." I paused for a moment. "I feel better now, having talked about it. I'll go back to the tent. Goodnight Lyn." As I clambered back into my bedroll, I hoped she wouldn't ever find out what I was else I was thinking about on the hillside.

* * *

**Green Paladin: **Oooh! What's up with Andur? You'll just have to wait! 

**Green Blackguard: **But I wanna tell them _now!_

**Green Paladin: **You do that, and no Jaffa Cakes for a week!

**Green Blackguard:** Aw, nuts. You know I can't resist the delicious orangey bits… (sulks)

**Green Paladin: **Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Lineage

**Green Blackguard:** Look, we don't own Fire Emblem. If we did, I'd be laughing on top of a pile of money.

**Green Paladin:** And I'd buy a monkey.

(Ding!)

**Green Paladin:** Oven's ready! Time for FE pie!

* * *

"Disgusting, what some people are like," I said, with a bit more venom than I meant to. Lyn looked at me oddly, and I did my best to explain my sudden outburst. "Those Lycian Knights. I can't believe that people like that can be given that honourable rank." We had just a little while ago been approached by two knights on horseback. One was shamelessly chasing after Lyn's affections, and the other seemed to be as well, though less overtly. Thank goodness she told them to shove off. It may not have been those exact words, but the meaning was clear. 

"Hmm. You may be right. But I think we've purchased all we need here," she said, checking her satchel.

"You're sure? I mean, I don't have anything for washing clothes on me."

"Really? You must smell really bad."

"Well, I usually travel alone."

"Well, be glad that I bought some soaps." She pulled one out, examining it closely. "The vendor said it could take out many of the everyday stains. Mud, grass, wine-"

"I don't see how wine is an everyday stain. Do you drink wine everyday?"

Lyn giggled, "Oh, no. But do you?"

"No. You wouldn't like to see me drunk anyway."

"Oh really? What happens?"

Avoiding the question I shouted, "Well, let's get going! Quickly now!"

"But where to?"

I pondered on that. "Well, there's an area near the mountains that I know of where the women are so…"

She interrupted me with a soft punch to the arm. "Hold your tongue, you rogue!" she scolded, chuckling as she did so.

"Hehehe… sorry. Only joking."

"I should hope so," she responded, with a tone that indicated she knew I wasn't being serious.

"I suggest heading for the outskirts of Bern. There should be a few bandit camps we could exploit. And maybe a little info on the Taliver's location."

I heard a rustle behind us and Lyn screamed, "Run! We're being pursued!" I grabbed Lyn's hand and bolted forward, away from whatever it was. "Could it be those knights from town?"

"I sincerely doubt that! I mean, they were cads but I doubt they'd go so far as to chase us!" I panted. My muscles ached, unused to this pace. I kept going, knowing that we were in serious trouble.

Lyn glanced back as I was still dragging her along, and cried, "No… It's not them. There men are out for blood!" I turned back to see what she had, and I saw several axe-wielders charging at us, but not as fast as we were going. That was until I hit a wall. I bounced backward, skidding along the path. I looked up and saw it wasn't a wall, but a giant of a man, but mainly because he was a little chubby. His axe shined in the sunlight, and I pulled myself up. Lyn was already standing, and staring intensely at the new arrival.

"He heh hehhh…" said the man, with a rough voice. "Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

'Huh? Lyndis?' I thought. However puzzled I was, I couldn't let this man harm her. But she didn't look confused, she looked shocked.

"What did you call me…? Who are you?" she asked, nearly gasping.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold. Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" Suddenly from the behind the trees and shrubs around us, more of the fiends emerged. The chubby boy ran off, and his men advanced.

I drew my blade, and knew we couldn't win against so many. Lyn seemed to voice my concerns. "Oh, no! There are more than I can handle... But I'll not give up!"

"And neither will I. For what it's worth... I'm glad that I'll die with you." I wondered why I said that. 'My guilt maybe?'

Lyn stopped and lowered her blade. "Huh?"

"Don't let your guard down."

"Oh, sorry." She resumed her battle position, and I was glad she didn't question me further.

"Hey! There she is!" I heard from behind us. That voice… the Lycian knight? His horse halted beside me, and his red-armoured friend beside Lyn. "Whew... Finally caught up..." He seemed to notice the fat guy and shouted shaking his fist, "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

Lyn looked even more surprised that before, which I thought to be impossible. "You! You're from--"

The second knight looked at our foes and interrupted her. "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

Lyn stepped in front of him. "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

The lout spoke up. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." he whined.

The other one looked to me and spoke calmly, "I have a solution. You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle." His gaze shifted back to Lyn. "Is this acceptable, milady?"

"Yes, it is. Andur and I will lead! Let's go!" She ran ahead, this time her dragging me along.

* * *

The battle was hard, and some of her sword skills seem to rubbing off on me. I didn't have much time to dwell on it, as my tactics proved too much for the opponents. Only a scarce few remained, which were left to Lyn and me after I sent Kent and Sain off to deal with tubby. Kent seemed loyal enough. But unfortunately, his personality remains overshadowed by his duty. But Sain, a difficult one to like. 'Or maybe it's just me. Treating Lyn that way…' 

Another one rushed us, and I slashed his gut, spilling his innards over the field. He feebly tried to put them back before dying. But I felt a pressure from behind, and Lyn knocked past me. I turned to see what she was running from, and I saw three axemen stampeding towards us. Suddenly filled with rage, I charged at them, and dove at them, sword swiping through the air. Two fell before I landed, but the last evaded me. He brought the handle of his axe to the back of my head and I hit the ground, tasting dirt. I heard an ear-splitting cry of rage, from Lyn's voice. I felt a liquid drip onto my back. I turned over, and saw Lyn's sword sticking out though the brute's mouth. Cutting up, his head cracked open, and gore spilled onto my clothes. "Urghh," I moaned. "I hope you bought something in Bulgar to get _these_ stains out." Lyn laughed heartily, and I laughed with her. She offered a hand, and I took it.

* * *

"You were going to share your story with me?" 

Kent was passive, as he'd been since I'd met him. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Lyn was intrigued. "Lycia... That is the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Obviously not about the same thing as me.

"Correct." Kent went on, "We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn was wide-eyed with shock. 'Why?'

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"That's terrible! How could he do that?" I angrily interjected. "Just because she followed her heart?"

The green knight continued for him. "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" she breathed. 'Hold on…' I suddenly thought. The new facts rushed though my head, until I reached an astounding conclusion. 'Oh my…'

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess' heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar. But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains."

Kent confirmed my suspicion. "I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

Lyn was completely flabbergasted. "What? Did you know my mother?"

Kent answered apologetically, "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again." She stalled, to take in the enormity of what she'd heard. Suddenly her face shot up, and she glared at Kent. "Wait. That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What? How could he have--" began Kent.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" suggested Sain accusingly.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn beat me to it.

"He's the marquess' younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess' title."

"To be blunt, milady. Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's-- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" she shouted adamantly.

Sain said sadly, "Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

Lyn was confused. I could see it, though no one else seemed to. "What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin." Kent replied. "Continuing on this way is dangerous."

She sighed, and said quietly, "I feel I have little choice. I will go with you."

* * *

Lyn drew me aside, and I noticed something different. The two knights had revealed many things. Too much for her all at once, I reckon. Being Marquess Caelin's granddaughter… and having a Granduncle with an interest in your death? Far too much. Her eyes were cold and empty, devoid of feeling. Her breathing was slowed, and her voice tame. "Andur... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Andur?" 

"You choose." I solemnly stated.

"You... want me to decide?" A spark of life showed in that dull expression.

"I could never force myself on you if you would not have me." My words hid my true thoughts. 'I need this. I need to go with you.'

She reasoned, "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous." Still a near monotone voice.

Beaming with glee I voiced my thoughts. "Then I'll stay with you."

"You'll come? Are you sure?" Was that… happiness? Finally, an emotion!

"Hey, I said I'd let you go with me. Now it's the other way round. I'll gladly journey with you."

"Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

I grasped her hand, and gripped it firmly. "And you shall have it."

* * *

Our journey was set. Not what I signed on for, but much better for my purposes. I was walking between Lyn and Sain, at her request and his objection. Lyn's quest was one of importance, and I just hoped that I wouldn't foul it up. Already Sain wasn't listening to me in practices, trying to show off. "Use a Sword Sain!" I'd shout, and Sain would say, "Ah, but I need to show my spectacular heroism to the fine lady!" What an idiot. I agree with Kent completely. He will end up dead someday if he keeps doing this. 'Oh look, the idiot's trying again.' "Oh sweet flower, will you not bless we with-" 

"Oh shut up," I said grumpily.

"You wound me sir! What have I done to deserve such words?" asked Sain in that annoying tone of his.

"Well, where you want me to begin?" I began crossly. "Firstly, You're an oaf."

"Well! I-"

"Secondly, you are not at all serious, even in the heat of battle."

"I-"

"Thirdly, you treat Lyn like an object."

"Wh-"

"Fourthly, you don't look where you're going." Sain turned his head just in time to see the branch that then hit him in the face, knocking him back off his horse. "I think that's enough for now."

* * *

That night was a strange one. Having to bar Sain from being anywhere near Lyn's tent was unavoidable. But in the night, I was woken frequently by her tossing and turning. She mumbled incoherently and her arms flung out, occasionally striking me in the head. I remained silent, concerned at what could cause this. What could cause her to sleep as I do?

* * *

In the morning I awoke to see Lyn was sleeping soundly, and I decided not to wake her for our dawn training. She'd need that extra sleep with assassins out to kill her at any moment. I questioned my own logic but thought it would be all right, as long as one of the two Lycian knights were to keep watch. I unbuttoned the tent opening and slid out once dressed properly, and saw Kent duelling with Sain, both on horseback. Kent was charging Sain with a wooden blade, and hitting vital areas, heart, lungs, head and obviously only causing a few bruises. Sain wasn't putting up much of a fight. He was using a similar weapon, but getting far fewer hits. "Sain, concentrate on accuracy, not style!" I criticised. "You'll end up dead if you don't actually hit anything." 

"Young sir, I think I know how to handle myself," commented the imbecile.

"Don't you give me that crap!" I fumed. Sain visibly paled as I continued. "I'm far more experienced than you at war, and I've seen far worse things than you dare dream! I-" I halted, realising what I'd let slip. I couldn't tell them now!

"Such as?" scoffed Sain.

"I… I can't tell you. Not yet." I turned to leave and began walking away.

I could hear Sain chortling behind me. "Hah! He hasn't seen anything. I wouldn't make up something like that!"

Kent shook his head and said solemnly, "Yes you would. You'd do anything to attract the ladies. But look. I don't believe he's lying at all. That was pain in his tone of voice."

"Huh? Then why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Maybe it's too much to tell someone he's only just met."

* * *

I waited in the woods, hoping to rebury the memories of my past. I couldn't tell them… None of them. They wouldn't forgive me. I sat, letting the wind blow in my face, and sighed. They probably were wondering where I'd got to. I turned to leave, but the anguished voices of those I'd condemned haunted me still.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Enough for now! Sorry I had to rely so much on the game script this chapter. More very soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: Family

"Wake up!" Her voice disturbed my troubled sleep, and I flung myself up. The horror had gone, and she was there instead. "You were having a nightmare."

"What… what time is it," I breathed, still recovering.

"Dawn."

'Ah yes, dawn. Time for training.' I grabbed my clothes and asked, "Turn around please." Saying nothing she did so, and I changed from my old green shirt and trousers into my everyday clothes. Once done, I patted her shoulder saying, "All right, get out the wooden swords." Again without a sound she unwrapped our practice blades from their leather bindings, and tossed one to me. I unbuttoned the tent flap, and climbed out. The sun was shining across the open plains, with only grassland between us and Bern. The air was cool, and I could sense it would be a good day. I walked to the road, and waited for Lyn. I didn't see her leave the tent, and I got a little worried. 'Probably just changing…' I felt a poking in my back. Swiping round with the wooden weapon I clashed with Lyn's. "Heh. How'd you do that?"

Bashing my blade out of her way, she swung round me and jabbed my back with her sword. "Do you surrender?" To emphasise her point, she pushed harder on the blade.

"Umm… yes?" I answered meekly. She sheathed the sword back into its scabbard. Sensing my moment, I swung again, this time connecting with the left of her torso, just under the ribcage.

"Aah!"

"Sorry! Hold on… surrender?"

"Never!" Drawing the sword, she knocked mine out of the way. I strafed left, to avoid the returning sweep. I parried an assault, then counter-attacked by following my block though, striking her right leg.

"Come on, please surrender!" I begged, confident in the knowledge that if we kept going I'd lose horribly. 'I can only win through dirty tricks and lucky hits! She'll annihilate me!'

"No." She raised her sword in a salute, and then charged me again, blade whirling through the air. I tried to form a defence, and knew today's would be a long session.

* * *

We were on the road from Bulgar, and no one had talked in quite some time. Lyn decided to break the silence. "Andur, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour." 

"Of course, milady."

She frowned, and quietly stated, "You don't have to call me that."

"Oh, thank goodness," I jokingly replied. "I thought that now you were a noble, I'd have to go all 'Yes milady, whatever you wish milady' on you."

She chuckled and joked, "You _could_ do that I suppose…"

"**No**. Absolutely not," I stated, maybe a little too hastily.

"Oh, all right," she chortled.

I had a laugh for a while then returned to the original topic. "So where to, Lyn?"

"There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain said, in what I thought was a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" I commanded rather angry at Sain's apparent view on other cultures. "Quaint, indeed…" If it were biologically possible, I'd be boiling over.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed," added Kent.

"At least Kent has a good grasp of respect." I ranted, glowering angrily at Sain. He kept quiet as we rode on.

* * *

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there," requesting the old woman. "I saw a band of ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" 

I stared in shock, and then cursed determinedly, "I'll kill these godless bastards myself!"

"The Mani Katti... They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" cried Lyn, readying her sword.

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" The old lady then took cover in the village, and I saw in Lyn's eyes a feeling I had seen only once before, when she spoke of the bandits that destroyed the Lorca.

Sain sensed this as well, and queried, "Lyndis, what are you planning?"

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare."

"Ah, Kent, ever the voice of reason. I suggest some intelligence gathering," I said, putting on my authoritative voice again.

"You're right... Say, Andur... There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents."

"Right behind you."

* * *

After we found out all we needed from the townsfolk, I gathered our forces. "Right. Lyn and I will approach via the main entrance. Kent, Sain, break down the wall and attack our foes inside, if we haven't already. But I suspect you'll get there first." 

"And just how will be break down the wall? With our fists?" Sain guffawed.

"If you like. However it would save you much hassle if you used your weapons instead," I coolly retorted. Sain shut up. I took Lyn's arm and walked off toward the hills, and I imagined Sain steaming behind me. The trek was hard, as the hills slowed us considerably.

After a while I had to sit down. "Hey Lyn, wait a moment, I can't keep up." Lyn _was_ moving rather quickly.

She sighed and came to sit with me. She put her arm on my shoulders and dispassionately declared, "I'm sorry. I'm just… so worried."

"You don't sound it."

"Don't I?" she said in the same, dull tone. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking for an apology, I'm asking for an explanation. I thought you were outraged at these fiends."

"I suppose… all my anger is already used on our assassins." I was unsure of this answer, but said nothing. I felt my strength return to me, and I pulled her up as I stood.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

Her anger returned in the fight. Glass? Fits. His body was destroyed in Lyn's assault. Kent and Sain burst through the wall to see badly carved pieces of meat and bone littered with various other bits and pieces of him. Sain almost vomited. I saw the intense anger in her expression and stance, and put my hand on her shoulder. I comforted gently, "Calm down… it's over. Calm down." Her breathing slowed, and she tuned and fell on me, exhausted. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "It's over, Lyn," I whispered. 

An elderly priest emerged from a hidden corridor in front of me. "Ah, your clothing... Are you of the Lorca tribe?" he inquired.

She tried to compose herself, so I let go. "I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

Lyn suddenly recalled something and desperately asked, "And the sword? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn's face beamed with happiness as she cried, "Oh, thank you so much!" Both Kent _and_ Sain remained respectfully silent. 'Odd. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe I took his words the wrong way earlier.' She grasped the sword slowly, and laid it in her hands. At first, I noticed something. A shining. Not sunlight, something else. I peered closer, and light shone from the sacred blade.

"What? Did-- The sword... It's... glowing." Lyn droned in her emotionless tone I'd heard earlier. 'Doesn't she know what this event means? She should be happier than this! What's wrong with her?' I asked myself. 'I'll ask her later. Something's wrong.'

Strangely the priest looked just as oddly dispassionate as her, like he'd seen this sort of thing everyday. "Ah. Hm... It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

Lyn almost stammered. "What does that mean?"

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Now Lyn had no chance against total surprise. "No... I can't... I couldn't..."

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

She tightened her grip on the hilt, and pulled with all her might. It proved to be unnecessary. "Um... It came out... effortlessly," she tonelessly remarked.

Suddenly emotion appeared on the previously corpse-like priest's expression. "I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands." He seemed to express joy as though he'd never felt it before.

"My sword?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on," compelled the strange old man.

"Yes... Yes, sir!" she acknowledged, somewhat hesitantly. As she said it, I know she still was in shock. I needed to talk to her alone later.

* * *

"So this is the Mani Katti. A blade with no equal." Sain seemed in awe of this blade in a great contrast to his earlier attitude. 

Lyn gazed down at the blade now tied to her waistband. "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand." If emotions had tastes, what she just said would taste like water.

I was about to speak, but Kent started first. "It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

'He's talking out of his arse. I felt no such thing. But…' "He's mostly right, you know. It was meant for you. I could see it in the way you handled the blade," I corrected.

She surprised me with her sudden angry outburst of, "Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!"

"Think of it this way. Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

I was struck by a sudden panic. 'I don't believe it. The moron had a good idea. This can't be real. This is a nightmare.'

"It... does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that."

I screamed in my mind, 'Oh sweet Elimine, NO!'

"Look at it, Andur. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well."

"And so you shall. You now have much more responsibility than you did before, Lyn," I encouraged. "You'll do fine, I know it."

"Yes," she replied absently, "I will." It was then that I realised that what I said was entirely wrong.

* * *

The night fell quickly, and I was finishing grilling the food. I had caught some fish from a nearby stream, and they seemed to be cooking well over the fire. At least I'm a good cook. "A gratifying meal," Kent complemented. 

"Very good," agreed Lyn.

"'Tis a most flavoursome cuisine!" said the fool. "But tomorrow night I shall dazzle you all with my most wondrous culinary talents!" Which I doubted very much. "But for now let us retire!"

'Thank goodness, now I don't have to listen to him.' I started to put out the fire after cleaning the cooking utensils, and Kent had set up the now two tents and was already asleep in his and Sain's tent. Sain remained on watch, and Kent would replace him at midnight. Lyn had gone for a stroll, which she heavily debated with Sain until he relented and let her go.

When I had finished, I went to Lyn's and my tent. Sain walked up to me and I thought I should just kill him now before he said anything. No one would mind. Especially me. "Why do you sleep there good sir?"

Bewildered at this question, I slowly answered, "Because… I sleep here."

"But why? Are you and the fair lady Lyndis…"

"No!" I hastily answered. "No, no. We have separate bedrolls. I mean, I don't ask if you and Kent are-"

"What!" Sain shuddered and his mouth hung open wider than I thought possible without dislocating his jaw.

"Well, you do share the same tent…" I reasoned.

"But… but!"

"Well, it's the same logic you used with me. Good night." I stepped into the tent and closed it, leaving a very distressed green knight on the other side.

* * *

Later that night I had noticed that Lyn was still missing from the tent, but as soon as I was about to get up, she returned. I asked very seriously, "Where were you?" 

"Oh… I was just getting a few things into perspective."

"Well, at least you're not alone anymore."

She seemed to snap out of a daze I hadn't noticed she was in until then. "What?" she asked, looking at me strangely.

"Well, you have family now."

"Yes… but one is attempting to kill me."

"So? You've still got a grandfather!"

"That's true, but-"

"No buts!" I snapped. Realising the harshness of what I'd just said, I calmed down.

"You have a relation. Who isn't a power-hungry tyrant. And you'll see him soon. Okay, Lyn?"

"Really? Do you promise?" she asked hopefully.

"Promise. I haven't let you down so far, have I?"

"No… Thank you, Andur."

"No problem. Are you okay now?"

"Yes… I believe so. I'm tired though."

"Then sleep. You'll be all right. It'll work out, trust me." She slipped into her bedroll and began to sleep. But I was unsure of her sincerity. I could sense she didn't mean what she said earlier. She wasn't okay. I lay awake all night, watching her disturbed rest. She wasn't okay at all.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** If you think Lyn is a bit out of character here, don't worry. There's a reason. 

**Green Blackguard:** Yeah. But I haven't written anything yet!

**Green Paladin:** Don't worry my evil chum; you'll get to write a chapter eventually.

**Green Blackguard:** Grumble… better be soon…


	5. Chapter 4: The Hunting

**Green Paladin:** Basically, my evil self, that's how you build a log cabin. (notices you) Oh, hello there! I was just helping Billy here.

**Green Blackguard:** For the last time, my name's not Billy!

**Green Paladin:** Quiet, Billy. Anyway, due to demand, and the fact that I was going to do so anyway, I wrote a new chapter! Thanks for your support!

* * *

The village was in ruins. 'I haven't seen such devastation since… No. This isn't as bad as that.' 

"This place... It's..." stammered Lyn. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I clasped her hand in a firm grip, and saw her tear-filled eyes. 'Elimine, if only I could help her…'

Sain was beyond horrified. "The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"

I solemnly answered, "They can't."

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits." The poison in her voice then would've rivalled the deadliest of snakes. "No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They are soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never." Her face turned to a vicious scowl, and she sounded as though she wanted to rip out their throats with her teeth.

Sain tried to help, but could only say, "Lyndis..." Kent remained silent, like a good little servant.

"Lyn, I know what happened was hard, and you can't run away from it-"

"I am _not_ running away," she sneered at me though clenched teeth. "I will be back... someday. I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"When the time comes, bring me with you." 'Finally, the fool gets the idea.'

She was shocked, and could only whisper, "Sain…"

"Don't forget me, either." Added the ever-sensible Kent.

" Kent..."

"Don't forget your loveable tactician."

"Oh! You, too, Andur? I... You're... thank you." She was overwhelmed, and I had to give her a warm embrace. 'Yes, I'll help you. For you as much as me…' I broke off when I heard a female cry from afar.

"What's this?" queried the pet knight. "Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there."

"That's... That's a pegasus. Could it be? Florina? Is that you, Florina?" Lyn dashed toward the distant pegasus, and I tore after her.

"Lyn! Wait for me!" I arrived with Lyn to a sight of several men who resembled inbred morons, mistreating a woman in a white and blue uniform with long, light purple hair.

"Let her go, you fiends! Treating a woman that way will leave you on the end of my blade!" I raged.

"Ah! Lyn?" cried the woman helplessly.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" asked Lyn, surprised.

"Lyn! Is it really you? I... I..." whimpered Florina as she broke down to tears. She escaped the men's grasps and ran into Lyn's arms.

"Come now, no crying!" consoled Lyn. 'How gentle. Not blunt at all.' I thought sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Florina sadly replied. I despaired, 'Oh Elimine…'

"You are acquaintances?" asked the now present Kent.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina. What happened here?"

Florina explained, "Well... um... When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... well..."

"Did your pegasus land on them?"

"Well, I... A little..."

"What's a 'little' landing on them?" I questioned, hoping the answer wasn't stupid.

"Aha! You heard her!" shouted one of the muscle-bound twits. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?"

"Yes! I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..." and Florina started weeping again.

Lyn clutched her in her arms and whispered, "Don't cry. It's all right."

"Lyn..." sobbed Florina.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry," negotiated Lyn. "Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girl goes with us-- by force if need be! Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" Dozens of armed men clambered out from their hiding places, and surrounded the area.

"Andur! We've got to fight back!" commanded our fearless leader.

"I have no objections to such a plan!" I said, being far from fearless.

"Lyn! I!-" interrupted Florina.

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" demanded Lyn, desperate for any solution to our current situation, which to be honest, was rather grim.

"...Yes!" 'Finally, a use for the water fountain,' I thought. I immediately began working on airborne strategies in my head.

"Listen carefully, Andur. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready? The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory."

At that moment the walking ocean noticed me. "Lyn... Who's that?" she asked nervously.

"This is Andur. He's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician," she said proudly. 'I wonder why…'

"Oh, I see... Uh... Andur? I'm pleased to meet you."

"Charmed," I responded as politely as I could. I saw behind her, a small town. "Lyn, that town is unharmed. We should warn them."

"I agree. Kent, Sain, block the way to this area! Florina, avoid the axemen and archers! Take on the swordsmen!"

"Hey, that's my job," I smirked. "Seems I've been a good influence." I darted toward the town, and Lyn ran behind me.

* * *

Lyn shouted in the empty town square, "Is anyone there?" 

A voice from somewhere answered, "Leave us alone, you thugs! Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!"

"Oh come on!" I shouted, astonished. "A female thug! Do we look like bandits to you!"

"Hey, I can be thuggish if I want!" Lyn said as she lightly hit my stomach.

"I'd like to see that…" I replied, but left it at that.

Lyn returned to the townsfolk. "No, wait! Please! We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!"

I heard another voice in the local vicinity. "Remain inside, everyone. I'll go see what's happening. Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?" Hmm. A rather crudely dressed man with a bow? Ah, a travelling archer!

"My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just travelling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers." She turned to leave, but the man stopped her.

"Hey! Wait! The name's Wil. I'm a traveller of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

"Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!" I suddenly started frothing at the mouth with new strategies flying though my overloaded mind.

* * *

I was sickened at the bandits treatment of Florina. If Lyn and the others hadn't done it first, I'd slaughtered them all myself. I managed to get in a few kills at least. I was wounded badly when a bandit lodged his axe in my side. The bandit lost his head over it. I hadn't realised I had such a strong sword arm, or such resilience. I refused to remain behind, and I continued to stand by Lyn as the battle progressed. Soon it was just Lyn and I against Migal, the huge brute from earlier, while the others mopped up surviving bandits. 

"Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you," persuaded Lyn.

"Begging for you life so soon, wench?"

"Mind your tongue, or I'll make sure you lose it!" I screamed, angered beyond belief.

Lyn however, remained calm. "Are you... Taliver bandits?"

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honour. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?" This man disgusted me. Only Lyn's presence stopped me from ending this conversation by ripping out his voicebox.

"If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now." Filled with pride in her, I thought, 'Well done, Lyn. Pity he won't care.'

"You... You... No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!" He roared and swung his axe, hoping to cleave her skull in two. I could see she wouldn't make it, and without thought, I dived. Knocking her down, she tumbled away into a fighting stance as the axe buried itself in my thigh, connecting with bone. I felt it crack and splinter under the pressure, and screamed in intense burning agony, as the muscle on legs pushed on his axe harder. I felt the weight relieved as Lyn kicked him in the face, knocking him off his feet and his axe with him. Lyn drew the Mani Katti, and just after she thrust in into his heart, he spluttered, "Ugh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..."

The pain was searing, but I didn't show it. I tried just as hard to stop screaming as I did to stop crying, with some degree of success. Lyn sheathed the sacred sword, and relaxed. "Hey, I'm still really hurt," I gasped, almost letting my mask down. She stared at my wound, and shrieked in horror. 'Uh oh. That didn't sound good.'

I did my best to look back at it, and saw a gnarled mess of a leg. The cut went through over half of it, and splinters of bone peaked out from it. No wonder the pain was so intense. Blood pooled at an alarming rate from it, and I saw too much leave my body. Lyn rushed to my side as I began to feel dizzy, and my vision blurred. As she reached me I passed out.

* * *

I awoke not in the eternal fields of St. Elimine's haven in the sky, but in a tent. My tent. Why wasn't I dead? I looked around, and then realised what was causing a weight on my chest. Lyn lay draped across it. I took a look down to my leg, and immediately noticed the large number of wooden splints holding it straight. It also didn't hurt anymore. A large number of empty Vulnerary bottles sat next to Lyn's unconscious body. 'She stayed with me…' I put my arm over her back, and tried my best not to wake her. Failed. 

"You're… you're awake!" She practically screamed.

"So are you. Big deal," I grinned.

She laughed enormously, and gave me a vigorous hug. Suddenly grabbling my shoulders, she shook me while shouting, "Don't do that again! Don't take risks like that again!"

"Hey, hey, Lyn. Calm down," I soothed. "Thanks."

"What for?" she asked, actually unaware of what I was talking about.

"Why, for staying with me. I assume those empty bottles over there are your work."

"I convinced everyone to give me all they had. None disagreed in the slightest."

"Hmm, clever girl. Go to sleep." She closed her eyes, and resumed her previous position, lying slouched over me. I didn't mind. In fact, it helped me sleep. There were no nightmares.

* * *

The bandits were defeated, but now we were being pursued by their friends. Lovely. I noticed that Florina seemed quite nervous around me. She did listen to my advice, but she seemed to avoid being around me. And Sain. And Kent. And Wil. 

We listened to Kent's advice to only camp for the barest minimum of time, to keep ahead to those who want us dead. Or sold. When dusk fell, I walked over to Wil, who was busy fletching new arrows. "Wil!" I asked nicely, "Can you hunt animals as well as you do people?"

Confused at the question he replied, "Obviously. How do you think I trained?"

"Well, would you be willing to hunt for the food with me tonight?"

"Can you use a bow?"

"No. But I can use blades. You shoot them to slow them down, I'll slit the throats."

He seemed to consider this for a moment, and asked, "How's the leg?"

"Well enough, thanks to the good lady Lyn. Now let's go."

* * *

The light of the setting sun was dim, but enough of us as we treaded softly in the undergrowth, trying to spot any movement. Wil motioned to the left, and I followed, being as silent as possible, dagger ready. I spotted in the corner of my eye a deer lying on the ground, apparently still awake. I patted Wil on the shoulder, and pointed to it. Wil nodded, and aimed his bow. I slowed my breathing, to reduce the noise. I gripped the handle of the blade tightly, as I knew I wouldn't get more than one chance. As Wil was about to fire, I heard a rustling behind us. Apparently so did Wil, as he quickly turned, aiming the bow at the bush the noise came from. I turned as well, just as Wil fired. "Ahh!" I heard. Wait… Sain? I ran up and pulled Sain out of the bush, with the arrow embedded in his breastplate, but only barely. Not enough to hurt him. 

"Sain you idiot!" I whispered to him. "What are you doing here!"

"Well, I saw you two leave the camp, and I thought…"

"What?" asked Wil curiously.

"Well, maybe you two might need help…"

"Help? What with?" asked Wil.

"Well, there are bandits after us. And I might need to heroically save you from those ruffians!"

"No need to talk like that," I said jokingly, "The girls aren't here."

Wil added, "You don't need to impress us." He paused from a moment and glanced oddly at him, "Unless that's what you wanted to do…"

"No! Not you too!" Sain shouted in desperation.

I turned quickly, and found the deer was gone. "Dammit Sain! You let tonight's dinner escape!" I stared blankly at him for a moment, realising something. "Sain, who's guarding the camp?"

Sain was gone before I had a chance to add anything else.

* * *

When I returned to camp, I cooked a meal of roast boar for 'Lyndis' Legion', as Wil had referred to them earlier. I didn't think much of the name at first, but it had started to grow on me. After I'd finished handing out the food, I noticed two portions left. One was mine, but… I scanned the group round the fire and noticed Lyn was missing. "Hey, where's Lyn?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. 

Kent looked around, while Sain opened her tent. "Lady Lyndis is not out here," called Kent from afar. Sain confirmed she wasn't in the tent either.

"Right, we'll search for her," I said as I went into strategy mode. "Kent, Sain, check the roads, both directions. Kent left, Sain right. Go." They left quickly, and I turned to Wil. "Wil, go ninety degrees to the road, this side. I'll go the other side." I sharply tuned on my heel to look to Florina, and ordered, "Take an aerial view and try to spot her. If you see her, tell the nearest of us, then tell the rest. Okay?"

"Um… all right…" she replied meekly.

Noticing my tone previously, I recomposed myself, and softly said, "I'm sorry. I'm just… worried." I turned and murmured, "If only Sain hadn't left the camp…" and I set off onto the forest, fearing of what might have happened.

* * *

After what seemed like hours I felt a gust, and I turned to see Florina descend nearby in a clear patch. I ran up to her. She told me, "Kent's found Lyn! They're walking back to the camp!" and with that she rode into the sky once more. Relieved that nothing had happened to her, I ran back to the camp. 

Lyn and Kent had already returned, and seemed to be having a heated discussion. Well, at least Kent was. His arms were waving, and making multiple gestures that clearly showed his anger. Lyn however, seemed, I don't know… disconnected. She was just standing there, taking all the fury that Kent was throwing at her. I ran to the pair, and started to make out some of Kent's words. "…no right to…" "…too important…" "risk yourself for a needless…"

"Hold, Kent!" I gasped after all that running. "Guard the camp until the others return."

"As you wish, sir," he replied, but I could sense his irritation.

"Now, why did you leave the camp?" I asked, maybe too scoldingly.

"I just needed some time alone," she distantly replied.

"Okay, I understand that. Just tell us first, and one of us will be nearby, just in case. You are an assassination target, after all. Don't worry us like that. Do you still need to be alone?"

She considered that for a moment, and replied, "No, I think I need to sleep for a while." And with that she went into the tent. I waited for the others to return, than went in myself. Once again she didn't sleep well. What could all this be about? I became determined to find out.

* * *

_As we join them, Green Blackguard is pointing at a blackboard:_

**Green Blackguard:** …and that's how you murder the innocent.

**Green Paladin:** Not a useful skill for the embodiment of all goodness. Your lecture was totally pointless.

**Green Blackguard:** Oh come on! You may just walk down the street one day and think 'Wow, that's an innocent looking person. Burn them!'

**Green Paladin:** I think the chances of that happening are about the same as the chances of you not spiking the guest's drinks with pure Ethanol. Now, back into the cage. (shoves him with cattle prod) More soon! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Fortress

**Green Blackguard:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews… even though I wrote NONE OF IT! (glares angrily at Green Paladin)

**Green Paladin:** What? So what if I wrote it all? I said you'll write something eventually, and you will. Trust me.

**Green Blackguard:** I trust you as far as I could throw a skyscraper.

**Green Paladin:** Here's a new chapter, originally written on the back of fig leaves by drunken tax collectors. If you've got something to say, review!

* * *

"Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!" cried Wil enthusiastically at the ruined fortress before the company. 

Sain looked horrified. "This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

"Oh come on, Sain!" I joked, "Surely a brave knight of Lycia isn't afraid of roughing it for a night?"

Wil tried his best to appease Sain. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travellers. And there are rather a lot of us."

"This will be fine," concluded Lyn. "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine," beamed Florina.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies."

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake." Kent interrupted sternly. "We will alternate the watch."

I swallowed a laugh as Sain moaned, "Ah, alas..." The pair departed swiftly, and disappeared into the ruin. I followed with Lyn, and heard an uneven footfall near me.

"Your pardon, milady..." said a feminine voice. 'No one ever notices me first…' I inwardly complained.

Lyn questioned, "Who's there?"

"I... Forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here... Ah! Ow..." I rushed to her side as she fell, and caught her.

"Ugh… you're heavier than you look… Or more likely I'm out of shape…" I helped her back to her feet, with some considerable effort. "Lyn, I'll need a bit more dawn training…"

Once again, I am totally ignored by everyone. Lyn sounded concerned. "Are you all right? Hm? Your leg..."

"It's fine. Don't worry," Natalie said, waving off my attempts to help. "It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kind-hearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"

I took the sketch and analysed it. "Can't say that I do. Lyn?"

"I'm sorry," Lyn answered. "I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

"I see... If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

"I will tell him. I promise."

* * *

My slumber was disturbed by a shout from the front opening, "Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!" I saw Kent storm into the room, followed by Sain. 

"What did you say?"

"Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

"Don't be idiotic, Sain. I thought you'd grown out of your stupid phase. Meeting them out there would be suicide," I chided.

"No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls. Andur, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave," ordered Lyn, with an air of urgency.

"A meatgrinder." I almost shuddered. "Not the most pleasant of strategies, but the only one I can think of as well. Kent, Sain, block the main entrance!" I commanded. Seeing them do just that I noted, "Wow. I'm quite the authority figure."

"Oh..." groaned Natalie as her leg buckled again.

"Rest easy, Natalie," comforted Lyn. "No one will harm you! Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

I moved around our new battleground, and noticed a flaw in the western wall. "Wil! Shoot anyone who tries to break down this wall! Lyn, with me!" As she ran to me I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the open east entrance, as a lumbering hulk began to amble though it. His axe flew through the air, cutting off a few strands of Lyn's hair. The man's face seemed familiar. Lyn understood as well.

"You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?" interrogated Lyn.

The man seemed unfazed. "... How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?"

"I need money," Dorcas replied in monotone.

"That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries?"

"It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this."

"For gold? Anything?"

"I understand. Doing the wrong thing, for the right reasons," I added.

"Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

Dorcas' blank look shattered as his face showed fear. "What? Natalie's... She's here?"

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?"

"… ... You're right," he conceded.

"Well?"

"I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

I grinned.

"Really?" Lyn wasn't surprised really, I could tell that much. She was just egging him on.

"Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

* * *

The battle quickly went in our favour. Dorcas took out a vast quantity of the forces arrayed against us. Wil was waiting for more opponents at the wall, Kent and Sain had a growing pile of carcasses filling up the entrance, so the enemies had to literally climb over mounds of their fallen comrades to get near. However, the bandits pressed their attack at the east wall, where Lyn and I were on guard. Mostly Lyn would slice off heads, but occasionally I got a hit in, my tactical skill not really being needed in this quite stable situation. But as the attackers surged forward, many were pulled back by Dorcas as he carved them to pieces from behind. Lyn moved forward as did Dorcas, until all the foes were slain. From the distance I heard a cry of "Retreat! Pull back!" 

"Hey Lyn! We won!" I cried excitedly.

"The enemy has fled! Andur! We've won!" she shouted to all who would hear.

Suddenly I thought hit me, and I whispered something to Dorcas. I left to check on the others, while Dorcas talked to Natalie and Lyn about it.

* * *

The night was comfortable, and once again the nightmares were banished, as Lyn had an arm firmly around me as I slept.

* * *

In the morning I awoke to find Lyn was gone. Not unusual, sometimes she got up early for some sword training. But she usually trains with me. Something's up. I climbed out of my bedroll and slipped on my travelling clothes. Moving though the fortress, I saw Dorcas in the central room with Natalie. Wil was busy with weapon maintenance duty, and Florina was sleeping soundly, wrapped in Huey's wings. Sain was snoozing nearby, with several objects scattered around him, with some bruises on his forehead. Looks like I missed something last night. I looked to Kent, still guarding the entrance. "Kent, where's Lyn?" 

He looked confused, and answered, "I thought she was with you."

"Well she isn't. You haven't seen her?"

"No." Now I was really worried. 'Why wouldn't she tell Kent that she was leaving? Oh, I hope she's all right…' and with that I burst into a sprint, using all my tactical knowledge to begin a search pattern.

* * *

After what seemed like (and probably were) hours I came across a huge titan, a man of massive proportions. His arms looked almost as thick as tree trunks, and he stood at easily nine feet tall. His axe, tied to his back, was as tall as I was. Over his shoulder was a woman. I looked closer, and saw… that it was Lyn! 

I couldn't get the others; they were too far away. I couldn't take this guy down in straight combat, he'd squash me like a bug. I decided upon stealth and the element of surprise. Sneaking behind his considerably large shadow, I drew my weapon. Closing in on the mighty barbarian, I began to make out words as he congratulated himself on his acquisition.

"Hehehe… this one'll make a pretty penny on the bridal market… She be pretty though… Might keep her for myself…HeheGAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screeched as my sword burst though his gut. I thought about how to finish him quickly, and I worked it out. With all my strength I ripped my sword out through his side, and he fell backward. Narrowly dodging being crushed, I saw that Lyn was thrown clear.

I ran to her, and saw she had a nasty head wound. It had stopped bleeding, and her hair was encrusted with dried blood. 'Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno… What do I do, what do I do? Best not to move her until I know what I'm doing… But what about people looking for the dead guy? No, I'd rather risk my life than hers. Now, if only I could remember my medical training… head injuries…ah yes… apply Vulnerary directly to injured scalp…'

* * *

I was woken by a soft feeling on fingers running though my unruly hair. "Déjà vu?" 

"What?" I moaned as I woke. I noticed that the voice was Lyn's, and I was alert instantly. It was now nighttime, and I immediately hugged her. I didn't let go, and I cried with tears of joy. "I thought you wouldn't make it… that I'd done something wrong… you didn't heal for so long…"

"Neither did you," she stated.

"Déjà vu indeed." I wiped the tears from my eyes, and sternly ordered her, "Don't go off by yourself again. _Ever_. You hear me? I couldn't bear it!" I quickly thought, 'Why did I say that?'

"What do you mean?"

"You almost got sold into slavery today! For Elimine's sake, if I hadn't found you, you'd have some slobbering owner cosying up to you against your will! Most likely even more! These guys have _no_ morals!"

She lay back, and stared at the stars. "…Thank you. For this, and everything."

"Everything?"

"Taking me with you. Helping me, and all of us. For being here."

"…I'm just glad that you're safe."

"You didn't move me. The right choice, though probably the hardest to make. If that brute's friends came looking for him, a tactician and an unconscious girl wouldn't have put up much of a fight."

"I thought that if I moved you, I might cause more harm. I couldn't do that," I explained.

"So now we're even."

"Yes. Go to sleep." I lay with her on the open plains, and hoped that someone would be sensible enough to come looking for us. She drifted to sleep long before me, and I saw she slept soundly. Maybe I was worried over nothing. But… she did murmur something during her rest.

"…Too… too much…"


	7. Chapter 6: Collapse

**Green Paladin: **This was a really difficult chapter to write. I'm very worried about how it'll be received. It's still all due to me, not my darkly dressed friend here. I confess to nicking and slightly altering a piece of text from the late great Douglas Adams.

**Green Blackguard:** Review or I'll eat your Pituitary Glands!

* * *

The border of Bern approached, and I noticed a strange quiet around us. No one was talking, even Sain. He wasn't even trying to chat up Lyn like the stupid lout that he is. Silence wasn't unusual for Kent, however. But Wil always seemed to want to talk about something or other that was very obvious, like "It's a nice day," "You're very tall," or "So this is it, we're going to die." I much preferred his conversations to Sain's, however. 

Overhanging branches shrouded the path, and the autumn leaves fell along the road. Golden shafts of light penetrated the blanket of shade, and the silence compelled me to comment. "Ahh, this road is the most beautiful I've seen in a long while. I must pass this way again someday."

Still silence. No one seemed to notice my statement. I felt the wind against me, and continued, "The breeze is soft and cool, just how it should be." Still nothing. I grew irritable, and snapped. "Well, at least I'm trying to relieve us of this tedium. Humph." I crossed my arms in annoyance, and frowned.

Lyn looked across to me and smiled, "Thanks for trying." She then looked as gloomy as me when she said; "I suppose it's difficult to be happy when we're being chased by many groups out for our blood." The road seemed ever longer. I didn't anticipate what was to come, however.

* * *

The Ganelon had caught up. Lyn had made a good point when she had talked to them, but blurted it out in frustration as her pent-up anger exploded outward. I tried my best to calm her down, but she'd killed several of them before I could stay her hand. But at that moment I heard a girlish scream from afar. "That scream…" murmured Lyn, before returning to her senses. "Look! Andur, someone's over there!" 

"That's the old Lyn talking!" I cried happily. "Lets go!" But I saw she'd already left and was halfway there, where I saw a female priestess cowering behind a man who was slightly limping, creating fire in his hands and throwing it at an opponent- one of the Ganelon bandits. I rushed to catch her up, and as I ran saw the bandit's clothes set alight, and he burned. I arrived at the two stranger's position as the charred corpse had started smouldering quietly. Lyn was talking to them, and looked as though that priestess was giving her a hard time.

"…You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?" screeched the priestess in a semi-squeaky voice. I almost couldn't bear listening to her. 'Gahhhh! I hope the other guy isn't as dreadful as her… Hate her already…'

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided," interceded the robed man. His deep eyes darted to Lyn as he said, "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

"But... if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?"

"Hey, great. I'd _love_ to have that banshee along with us," I commented loudly, voice thick with sarcasm. "Hey, why don't I go over there and kill myself?"

Not noticing my anguish the excruciatingly annoying priestess replied to Lyn, "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies."

"Ermm… ladies?" I asked, perplexed. "Lyn and Florina are the only ladies here."

Once again, everyone ignored me, and the man called Erk looked like he was going to explode any second. 'Can't blame him, having to travel with that witch.' "But… I…" The priestess looked firmly at him and he submitted. "Fine!"

"Very good, my name's Lyn. So, tell me, will you join arms with us?"

"I think the answer's obvious," I interrupted. The priestess looked angrily at me, and I felt the need to cower behind Lyn. So I did so.

"Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy and go fight now, Erk." Oh dear. Erk was about to blow. But surprisingly he calmed down and gave up, simply sighing.

"Come on, Erk," I called, emerging from Lyn's shadow. "You're with me and Lyn. Could use a support unit." I turned to Seriously-Evil-Really-Really-Annoying, and spoke as calmly as I could while still keeping a trace of authority. "Serra, go with that group behind us, they'll need healing. You can do that, right?"

"Of course!" She looked at me for a time, and then unfortunately spoke again. "Hello. You're Andur, right?"

"How'd you know that? But yes, I'm the happy, cuddly tactics guy," I smirked, glancing at the noble lady beside me, and she grinned back, but with a small degree of insincerity. 'I wonder…'

"I'm Serra. Nice to meet you. By the way, see this contrary mage here with me? His name is Erk. I think he's been hurt. I am Erk's employer. 'Master', I suppose you could say."

'Poor Erk,' I thought.

"What I'm getting at is... I was thinking of healing him free of charge. I know, I know. I'm generous to a fault."

"You're joking right?" I asked, very shocked. "Aren't clerics _supposed_ to heal for free?"

"Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Praise my generosity! Anyway, that's the deal. Please direct me to him."

"Erm… he's standing next to you."

"Oh, of course!" she said, completely unfazed by her own mistake, as though it were deliberate. She tuned to face him, and raised her staff. A blue glow radiated from the globe at the top, enveloping the poor mage. I could see Erk's form rise up, and soon he was standing normally again. The energy field returned to the staff's tip, and she lowered it again, looking somehow satisfied.

I motioned for Serra to join the others, and Erk to follow me. I ran with Lyn and him to a small group across a ridge. Erk patted me on the shoulder and said in a very placid tone, "You are Andur? I am Erk. I'm not sure how I got in this mess." Suddenly perking up, he shouted, "If I am going to fight, however, I will show you the true power of magic!" He whispered a few words in a tongue I couldn't understand, and moved his hands in specific, deliberate motions. Fire sparked between his fingers, and formed a sphere of flame. Erk pushed his arms forward with great force at the nearest foe, and the ball shot out striking the man's chest. He began to burn, and I motioned for Lyn to advance, almost without thinking.

"That's very impressive. A successful demonstration," I said, patting the overworked mage on the back. I ran after the fair maiden (who has an unhealthy fixation of killing people) and shouted some more orders, trying my best not to be a hindrance. Erk's fires rained from above, and many of our foes were torched before we could even reach them. I looked around to see if there were any more, and I was knocked aside by something. I tumbled away, and saw a short, stocky man bringing his axe down at my head. I barely rolled away in time, and the axe glanced my left ear cutting a small nick off the top. I focused on my enemy instead of the injury and kicked him between the legs, then as he fell backward I followed my kick with a stab in the same place.

I ran back to Lyn's side, and heard Erk finish the kill I started. The green hair of my travelling companion swayed gracefully as she moved from side to side, evading an axe. I thought, 'Why do all bandits we come across use axes? Have they no variety?' I realised this wasn't the time or place for such thoughts and joined the battle. My feeble sword skills proved to be enough, and I smashed his forehead with my sword's hilt, and knocked him over. I struggled to hold him down, and saw a well-patterned blade snake under my arm and into the man's heart. He spitted blood, and gasped, "Blaaaaah... Scum... You're all scum..." before he stopped drawing breath. The field fell silent, as the knights and their companions rode toward us; I knew we had won for now.

* * *

"Oh no…" I groaned as Serra returned from her berry picking, and moved straight towards me. Erk was shuffling behind, carrying several more baskets of berries than I believed humanly possible. I couldn't even work out how he was doing it, let alone coping with it. 

"Hello! I need another volunteer for berry picking! I had to heal Erk's bones already, and I think he deserves a moment's rest!"

"Yes!" I shouted grandly, "Sain would love to volunteer!"

"**WHAT!**" It looked as though Sain was about to die of fear.

"Come on then, my brave knight!"

"But--"

"Come on! Don't be so slow!" called Serra as she walked down the spiked path, slipping easily between the thorn bushes due to her small size. Sain however, is a bit larger. 'Hmmm. Maybe I'll grow to like her.' Erk, sitting by the fire with Wil, looked like he needed serious help, though. I strolled toward him while chortling at Sain's pained screams from behind me.

"Erk!" I called.

"Not… so… loud…" Erk rasped.

Seeing the worn out look in his bearing, I lowered my voice. "Looks like you could do with some coffee. Or something stronger." I looked at his face, exhaustion in his every expression.

"_Stronger_."

I grabbed my pack and opened it, revealing my only bottle of Whiskey. Pouring a small amount into a tankard, I handed it to him, patting him on the shoulder. "There, there, she's gone now…" I consoled.

"She's… so… so…"

"It's alright. I understand."

"Always running into danger… What did I do… to deserve this…?"

"Bad career choice. It happens. Soon, it'll be over. Don't forget that."

"So reckless…" I ended up doing this all night. The bottle was soon emptied. When I returned to my tent, I noticed Lyn walking off into the woods, seemingly in a daze. I began to walk to her, but Kent prevented me by interposing himself.

"The lady has asked that no one disturb her." He said sternly.

"Why? Oh, never mind." I climbed into my tent and began to sleep, wondering what she's been doing all this time.

* * *

I was woken by a firm shaking, and saw Kent was tying to wake me. "Wha…? Go away… Huh… Kent? Wha's… going on?" I mumbled. 

"Andur, Lyn has not returned from her walk."

I sat up instantly and cried, "What! Again?"

"I'm going to look for her. I need you to-"

"No. I'm going," I stated firmly.

"Very well milord. In case you don't remember, she left to the west." I quickly gathered my cloak and set off in search of her. 'I told her not to do this again! Why didn't she listen? Oh, what's wrong with you…'

* * *

She could've been far from here by now, but I decided to follow her tracks. She hadn't left much of a depression in the ground so it was difficult to follow. Soon I lost the trail, and found myself at the edge of a high cliff. The Mani Katti was impaled in the grass-covered ground near the edge, casting a grim shadow in the moonlight. What… A hand touched my shoulder and I relaxed, knowing who it was. "Did I worry you?" 

I turned to Lyn. "Of course! Well, Kent woke me and I followed your tracks but… why did you come here?"

"I… needed a place to think." She looked down, and looked a little depressed.

I waited for a moment and then said, "What about?"

She was silent.

"What do you need to think about?"

"About all this!" She suddenly flung out her arms in frustration and shouted, "I wanted to get revenge for my clan, but now I'm in the middle of a political power struggle! And suddenly I have a grandfather I never knew about! And a granduncle who wants me dead! And I'm the wielder of the sacred Mani Katti! And assassins hound us at every turn! All because of me! So much depends on me! It… It's too much!"

'Her words that night… That's what she meant…'

She quickly spun away from me, and as tears began to stream down her face she cried, "I'm nothing special!" Falling to her knees and putting her face in her hands she said weakly, "I'm… nothing special…"

I calmly said, "Lyn, listen to me." Feeling that she did not hear, I ran round in front of her, fraught with concern, and fell on one knee. Holding her hand tenderly, I spoke from my heart. "I can't imagine the stress you must be under right now. But you must listen to me." She looked up and I shouted more emotionally than I ever had before, "You are special. That's what all this is about! You always have been special! But that doesn't stop you being you!" I grabbed her sides and stated firmly, "You are Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. No matter what happens. Even after all this, you haven't changed in my eyes. You are still you."

"…"

"I believe you are who you've always been. A kind, compassionate woman. You're funny, smart, and brave. That's always been you. These new things… they're just a part of you as well."

"I'm… still me? Even after all these events? These revelations?" she asked, brightening up a little.

The answer was so simple. "Yes. Nothing can change who you are, deep down."

A small smile appeared on her sodden face.

She stood up and gazed at the moon, and I followed, wiping the tears off her now happier visage. "You were right."

"About what?" I asked.

"The moonlight. It somehow… puts things into perspective."

She stood there for a time, and I was compelled to speak. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I can do this. I can be me, and the marquess' granddaughter. I can be the wielder of the Mani Katti. I can be Lyn, of the Lorca Tribe."

I smiled, and replied, "Good. I'm glad I could help."

"I needed that reassurance. I now realise this wasn't something I couldn't work out alone. Thank you, for being a friend."

"I'm glad you of think me as one."

"Yes… I do."

"Come on. Kent's probably just as worried as I was."

Lyn began to walk back to the camp, and I stayed a moment to gaze at the moonlight, as I did every night. But I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I turned to where I thought the intruder was, but I saw no one. Shrugging, I departed.

But as I left I thought I heard an unfamiliar voice whisper, "You've changed, murderer."


	8. Chapter 7: Remembrance

**Green Paladin:** Arrghhh! Bombarded with reviews! (hides under sofa) Wait… that's good! (does happy dance)

**Green Blackguard:** Thanks to all our readers and reviewers! Because of this, I'm in such high spirits that I don't need to kill anyone today!

**Green Paladin:** That makes me even happier! Yay!

**Green Blackguard:** Review, or I'll rip out your spleen and make you eat it!

**Green Paladin:** With a Mayonnaise dressing?

**Green Blackguard:** Obviously. Mayonnaise goes well with spleens!

* * *

It had been many days since that night on the cliff, and this night was still and serene. I watched over Lyn as she rested. I'd been sitting there beside her for twelve hours, after she'd suffered a chest wound in a skirmish. Sain periodically asked if he should take my place, which I refused with, "No chance, you drooling incompetent." I know I was harsh on him, but I was worried. 

'She looks so peaceful like this. Hard to think that all this could be happening to her. She doesn't deserve such hardship.' I saw her stir, and murmur some inarticulate sounds.

She moaned softly and looked around from her horizontal position. "Where are the others?" she murmured groggily.

"Wil and Kent are patrolling, Sain's guarding the camp with Dorcas."

"Good."

She started to rise, but I eased her back down. "Hey, hey, slow down. You're not all right yet."

"I've something to give you."

"You're in no state to be going anywhere. I'll get it, where is it?"

"In a mahogany box with gold edges. It's hard to miss."

I searched the tent and brought out the only box fitting that description. I handed it to her, and she carefully opened it. She turned it round, and presented me with it. I breathed, "Wow." I removed the gift from the container and held it before me, admiring it's fine tailoring. A blue robe, with cream trim. It was for a plainsman, and a plainsman I was not. But this one was a little familiar. "Is this the same robe from when I met you?"

She looked thoughtfully at me and said, "Well, your clothes are still ruined. There are still all those arrow holes in them."

"Well, you're right. I do need new clothes. In fact, I'll change into them now. Wait here." I went into the tent, emerging several minutes later wearing her gift. "Well, it certainly is comfortable. Hold on… this fits better than it did before."

"I re-stitched it."

"How'd you get my measurements?"

"Well, sometimes you're asleep and I'm not."

"… I won't ask. Thanks anyway. I'm not getting rid of this, though." I threw on my billowing forest green cloak, which was still very worn out. "And I'm still staying right here until you're better. You did the same for me, remember?" She smiled, and sat down, and watched over her once again.

* * *

"What shall we do Andur?" asked Lyn. The castle was locked tight, and the fire still raged. The Marquess of Araphen still needed our help. "We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys…" 

I shook my head. "I wouldn't count on it. I'm sure Kent and Sain can deal with the ones outside." I shouted to them in the distance, "Kent! Sain! Circle the castle and defeat any attackers you find! Take Erk and Wil with you for support!" I took a look around, and noticed a pair of eyes looking at us from a house north of Lyn and me. "Look, there may be someone in that house worth talking to. Come on." We ran to the house, and opened the oddly unlocked door.

Inside the house I saw a light brown haired man in an odd garb, and an impish smirk on his face. "Hey you!" he said, motioning to Lyn. "Can I talk to you?" 'His voice seems a little familiar,' I suddenly thought. 'But where from…?'

"Who are you?" questioned Lyn.

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?"

"I've no need for a thief." Lyn answered rather forcefully, and turned to leave.

"Really?" asked Matthew confidently. "And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?"

Lyn stopped, and turned back to Matthew. "What? How did you know about--"

"Bullseye!" Lyn was silent. "Don't be mad. Hire me." I know where I'd heard that voice… The woods, that night! "For you, I'll even lower the normal rate." He sneaked a look at me when he said that. 'I can't let him tell them…'

"I _do_ need those doors opened… OK. You're hired. Why did you choose to ally yourself with me?"

I smiled inwardly. 'Good question. You've learned a lot from me, Lyn.'

"Hm? I was watching the battle from up above. Your group looked much more fun than the dead guy. Pretty simple, really."

I stared for a moment, stunned by his flawless logic. "You're so odd," stated Lyn.

We walked out, and Matthew followed whispering to himself, "It's time to get to work!"

* * *

I was creeping with Matthew inside the castle, while Rath was clearing up any other missed troops. However, two more switches needed to be pressed, and I had sent Kent, Sain and Wil onto that. Lyn was skulking along behind me, but not so far as to be unable to hear. I held my tongue about the woods for now. Matthew pulled me close and pointed to a chest in the distance, which for some unexplained reason was sitting in the middle of an empty room. He exclaimed joyfully, "Hey! Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest! Say, Andur! Since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?" 

"No," I commanded, hoping that that would be enough. But I was curious to see its contents as well. Maybe they would explain it's strange placing.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'No'? Don't be such a bore. If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule! Yeah, I know stealing's bad. I'm well aware of that. We're saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our reward, okay?"

"Oh, fine. Whatever." I added menacingly, "But if Marquess Araphen gets pissed off, you're the one on the chopping block, not me. Got it?"

"Hey! Changed your mind? Hurrah! Treasure time! Treasure time!" He made a beeline for the lock, and picked it as though it was the simplest thing in the world. He picked out a bluish robe. He then proceeded to tell me what it was for. 'As if I don't know what an Angelic Robe is. Pah!' I thought, while mindlessly nodding to everything he said. He grew confused after a time, and I realised he'd stopped speaking and I was still nodding. "You all right?"

"Oh yes," I replied casually, "I was just noticing how stupid you think I am."

"Heh. Okay then." He looked behind him and saw another chest, again very oddly positioned. He leapt to it before I could get a word in, and he returned with an Armorslayer.

"Hmm. That might prove useful." Suddenly I heard a crashing sound, and the wall a few feet to my left fell down, revealing a man literally covered in metal plate. "All right, that may prove necessary." Kent and Sain rode in from the entrance, and I threw the sword to Kent. "Take him out! This sword will get through his armour!" Nodding to me, he charged directly to the steel giant, and began parrying his spear attacks with relative ease. Blocking until he could see a weakness in his pattern, Kent rapidly struck, tearing holes in his armour and flesh. Blood seeped out over the metal, but the armoured foe didn't give up. He thrust, and glanced Kent's swordarm, causing him to drop the sword.

I ran up while shouting, "Kent! Dodge him! Hold him back!" He moved back and forth on his steed, and I managed to reach the sword. I jumped back to avoid a spearhead to the face, and threw the sword backward to Sain. "Kent! Get to Serra! Sain, charge this guy!" For once Sain listened to me and charged directly at the figure ahead of him, swinging the sword as he rode by. He ripped a deep rend in the man's jugular, causing blood to spew forth. With a great crash the titan fell, the crimson red fluid pooling around him. Sain triumphantly stepped on the now-unguarded last switch, and the wall behind him collapsed.

Lyn called to me, "Here it is, Andur! The hidden passageway! Good work! We'll let Rath take over from here."

* * *

"Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group." 

"That's very modest, Rath. You held your own there as well," I added.

Completely ignoring me as usual, the marquess' sight fixed on Lyn. "Hm? Who are you?"

Lyn respectfully answered, "My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well."

"Oh... It's you." His voice sounded… disapproving? "You're Marquess Caelin's--- Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl." Rath obeyed his lord, and left in a rather slow meander.

"Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?" the marquess asked without a hint of courtesy.

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

The marquess almost sneered as he said, "That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

"My- My apologies..." she replied, staggered at his anger.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

Kent's expression was of absolute bafflement. "Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

"Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What... What do you mean?" he asked nervously, still not fully comprehending. I realised it at once.

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?" cried Lyn, who was utterly offended, as were we all.

"Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?" asked the bastard.

"You--!" started Sain, moving to the marquess. Couldn't blame him.

"Sain! Hold! My apologies, my lord Marquess." I couldn't believe Kent still treated this joke of a man with respect!

"Hm... Your man is poorly disciplined." My fists tightened, but I restrained myself.

"Marquess Araphen! Please... If you would grace us with your aid..."

"... I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

Sain was outraged. His face contorted into a side of him I'd never seen before- his seething rage. "You scheming..."

"Sain!" Lyn held her arm against the green knight and said with a hint of great, bottled-up fury, "I understand. Kent, Sain, we take our leave at once."

Kent protested, "Milady Lyndis! We--"

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will _not_ accept aid from one who disparages my heritage."

"Lyn, go. Wait outside." The others left, but Lyn stayed. I shot her a look that read, 'please.' She nodded, and left.

"Well? Why do you remain?" probed the marquess.

I stared intensely with a boiling hatred, and said, voice lined with disgust, "You sicken me."

"What!"

"How can you be so disrespectful of the plainsfolk? What do you hate so much about them?"

"They're savages! Vermin!"

"Why?"

"They're nothing but vagabonds, foraging for what they can scrape off the land! They've no culture-"

"-That you can see!" I interrupted angrily. "You've never even tried to see beyond the exteriors of these peoples! They are noble race!"

"Hah! There is no nobility there!"

"What is nobility?" I asked, simply.

"What? Why do you ask that?"

I pointed to his robes. "Is that nobility? Your power and riches?"

"Of course! What else could it be?" he proudly replied.

My heart sank, all faith in the so-called civilized upper class crushed by his terrible words. "I see. You have no idea. I can't bear to talk to such a ignorant man as you." I turned away, and didn't look back.

* * *

The sunset was near, as we began to travel again. Still angered at the marquess, I was silent the whole time. Lyn packed her satchel, and came to me. "The marquess of Araphen... He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin..." 

"I agree. But the path will not be easy," I commented, hiding my rage.

Kent walked over and added his contribution to the conversation. "As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!"

She smiled at his loyalty. "I'm counting on you, Kent."

"I'm with you, too!" Sain joined in.

"Thank you, Sain."

"Hey, what about me?" I interjected. "I said I'd stay if you wanted me to. But now, I'll stay because _I_ want to. I won't leave you now."

"Andur... Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!" My heart felt lightened by her words, and I wondered why.

* * *

It was a while before I could get Matthew alone. He seemed to avoid Serra though. Not my place to pry. But she was distracted at the moment anyway, talking incessantly in her annoying manner to Rath, who was currently sitting under a tree, being quiet and whittling a stick into a point using some of his arrows. 'I hope he isn't planning on making her stop talking in a rather rash way,' I thought. 

I guided Matthew away from the camp, and hissed, "You know, don't you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" smiled Matthew.

"I grabbed him by the shoulders and assibilated harshly, "You were there! In those woods yesterday! I heard you call me murderer. You know."

"Yes, I know. You still bear the mark, remember? But you seem to have changed, as I said."

"You know very well that doesn't excuse what I did."

"No. But you seem trustworthy… for the moment."

"Don't tell them."

"Who?" asked Matthew, knowing full well the answer was obvious.

"_Them_. Especially-"

"Fine by me," he interrupted, putting up his hands. In a very serious tone he added, "But if you resume your old activities after this is done..."

"No need to worry about that. I stepped from that path a long time ago."

"After the incident, I assume?"

I peered at him and said, "You seem to know an awful lot about me, for a common thief."

"I hear things."

"Really? Hear anything else?"

"Yes. Kent's behind you."

"What?" I turned to see the imposing form of Kent on horseback, staring directly at me.

"Why are you out here?" he probed.

"Nothing that need concern you, Kent. We were just talking. And we've finished, _haven't _we?" I said, facing Matthew.

"Of course we have."

"Then return to the camp. I'm sure Wil has brought back something for you to cook," commanded Kent. His horse moved sideways, leaving us a direct path to the camp.

As we walked back, Matthew asked curiously, "So you cook?"

"For someone who claims to know so much about me, you seem rather ignorant of anything besides my shady past. Hear only the bad things about people?"

"No. But you are a reclusive figure. Why are you here anyway?"

"I… don't know what you mean," I replied, evading the question.

"Yes you do. You disappeared after that day. Why are you again in the open?"

"I have my reasons."

"Those being?"

"I don't know you well enough yet to tell you." As I stepped into the glade where the camp was, I saw Serra thankfully not impaled on a stake (or is that unthankfully?), but she was still talking to Rath. He looked just as he did when he left. "What's wrong with him? Has he no ears?" I whispered to Matthew.

"Don't get me started about her…"

* * *

"There's something I need to ask you." 

"Rath?" I asked in disbelief. 'Rath hasn't said anything to anyone since he joined! Why is he talking now?'

"I see you wear the patterns of the Lorca. I heard of the massacre from Lyn. I didn't believe there could be one survivor, let alone two."

'Survivors…?' "Oh no! No, no, no. I'm not a Lorca tribesman."

"Then why do you wear their robes?"

"Lyn gave them to me."

"Then why do you say you're not a Lorca plainsman?"

I stared in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"It is a tradition. If you are gifted the clothes of a plainsman, you become part of the tribe."

"What…?"

Rath sounded as deadpan as ever. "… Are you angry?"

"No! I'm… I'm flattered! I mean… I didn't ask for this, and she didn't say anything… but… I'm honoured!" Rath left without so much as a goodbye. Typical. I yawned, and decided to rest. But as I moved to my tent, I could feel Kent's cold gaze upon me. I had the suspicion that he overheard my conversation with Matthew. 'Nah, probably just my paranoia.' I went in through the tent flap, and Lyn was sitting there, waiting for me.

"I heard you talking to Rath."

"You made me a Lorca plainsman? How do I deserve that honour?"

"You've earned it through the strength of your soul. You're a good and noble man. You've helped me physically, and mentally. You've always been there, and because of this you've earned the respect of the chieftain's daughter. That is why I made you one of the Lorca."

"Since you heard me talk to Rath, I suppose you don't need me to tell you how I feel about this."

"No, and I'm glad you feel that way. Good night." She slid into her bedroll, and I got into mine. This night, my arm was around her.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** So? What is your excuse now? 

**Green Blackguard:** Well, I was just greeting this person on the street, and then I just sort of slipped, and accidentally repeatedly stabbed them in the heart!

**Green Paladin:** How can you accidentally repeatedly stab someone in the heart? Not once, but TWELVE TIMES! TWELVE PEOPLE!

**Green Blackguard:** Well… erm… they're all just very unlucky?

**Green Paladin:** In the leech pit with you! (shoves)

**Green Blackguard:** Arrghhh! My precious blood! Don't take that! I need that to live!

**Green Paladin:** More soon, stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8: The Opposite

**Green Paladin: **Wheeeee! I've written more!

**Green Blackguard:** It looks as though you've spilled your inkpot on the entire page.

**Green Paladin:** Well, I only had one piece of paper, so I had to make do.

**Green Blackguard:** You have a Word Processor on your computer. You could've just used that.

**Green Paladin:** (slaps him) Quiet, you. On with the show!

* * *

Lyn was right. I couldn't let the boy be captured by these men. We had been moving through this area, wary of any more attacks. We were approached by a blue-haired boy asking for help, as his sister had been taken by some men and they were coming for him as well. Someone else had then appreared, one of the men the boy was so fearful of. The purple-draped figure chuckled to himself, and I felt compelled to stick my sword in his face. 

"Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you. Quiet now," he sneered.

"No! Let Ninian go!" demanded Nils.

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em!" The man raised his blade, and swung it down at the defenceless child. Lyn rushed between them, and deflected the blow away with her sword. I ran to her side, and drew my weapon.

"Lyn!" cried a surprised Nils.

Lyn ordered the man, "Let the boy's sister go."

"Ah... So you want to help the kid, huh? What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!

"Stupid girl... You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!" That was the last order he ever gave, as after he finished speaking I stabbed him in the throat. Not the face, but close enough for me.

Withdrawing my blade, I said to the crumpled body, "She was right, you know."

* * *

Lucius deal a killing blow to the shadow mage, as they vanished in the divine light. I looked on, understandably impressed. "All right. Lyn, I've got an idea. Florina is good against magic users, right? She can fly round the fortress over there and attack the mages after we draw them away by attacking from the east." 

Kent spoke up. "A fine plan. We'll need to get quite far before we prove enough of a distraction." His eyes seemed overly analytical as he looked upon me. I almost asked why, but I thought now was not the time.

"Very well, Kent. Florina," I called, "Wait until we've all got round to the east side of the building. Then fly round to the west, and strike."

"Umm... all right… I'll do it!"

"Kent, take point. Sain, take the rear. Matthew, if you see an opportunity to strike, take it. Lucius, stick with Matthew at all times. Nils, play for Lucius when he needs it. Erk, stay with Serra."

"Ughh… why me…?" he moaned.

"What's that mean, Erky?" the Sinister Extremely Rude Ruffling Archdevil asked in her singsong voice.

"Lyn, stay with me in the centre of the group. Rath, stay behind and guard Kent. We'll take the quickest route possible. Got it? Good." I felt great when doing this, as it basically inflated my ego tenfold. Seeing the troops listen to my every word, performing my strategies to the letter, and coming out victorious…

"Don't you think putting us two together has ever been a flaw in your plans?" Lyn said, interrupting my thoughts. Didn't mind, though.

"No. We're protected here. Anyway, if it came down to it, I'd protect you." She immediately burst out laughing, and I became a little irritated. "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha… well… it's just…"

"What? You think I can't protect you?" I said cheerfully, poking her in the ribs.

"Well, no offence, but I'm a much better swordfighter than you."

"Humph! Well I never! Granted, you're completely right, but I mean what I said." My voice turned resolute, "Really. I'd guard you with my life. I'm more expendable than you are."

"I… believe you. You would. I see it in your eyes." I had the feeling she thought she saw more than she was letting on, and more than even I knew. We rounded the bend, and met the first wave of attackers head on. Matthew snuck out the side of the group nimbly with Lucius trying desperately to keep up, as he was at unused to these kinds of movements. He fired a holy blast at the nearest shaman to the rogue, and the enemies melted away into a flesh coloured bubbling puddle with the odd piece of purple cloth peeking though. I left those two to start their work. I hoped they'd get on, despite being so vastly different. Kent was impaling men in his spear, and we drew closer to where I suspected Ninian was being kept.

Behind the unknowing dark mages, a white form descended from the clouds. It took the deathly screams of several of them for them to notice the Pegasus Knight who had outflanked them. She drove them back with her relentless assaults, and we pressed onward. Trapped between us, the cowled men didn't stand a chance. We rendezvoused with Florina, and then Lucius stepped up to the one remaining opponent in front of the fortress doors.

The man there growled, "Who are you supposed to be? Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" He thrust a dark disk at Lucius' feet, which he leapt to the side to avoid. He sent his own attack back, propelling the man through the doors. Lucius followed, but saw a streak of red fly past him, as Matthew got there first and stabbed with his knives. The knives penetrated through the man's ribs into his lungs, and his lifeblood began seeping out of him. "You were only... striking at air... You are... too late. The girl is already--" He stopped as Matthew threw down his knife into the man's skull.

* * *

"I see," acknowledged Lord Eliwood. "I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side." 

Lyn looked almost too pleased for words. "Eliwood... Thank you."

The fact that Lord Eliwood of Pherae had done what we set out to do already made me a little annoyed. Well, at least Ninian was safe. But these Black Fang… they're something else. I can't quite put a finger down on them. But I managed to get a chat with Lord Eliwood before he left. "Greetings, Lord Eliwood."

"Are you another of Lyndis' companions?" he queried.

"The first, as a matter of fact," I answered quite proudly.

Eliwood looked me up and down, apparently sizing up my strength. "You appear to be no warrior. You have a weapon, but you do not have the stance of a fighter. What do you do?"

"I am the group's tactician, sir," I replied, just as proudly as before.

"Hmm. Well, to have defeated all those who were here you must have some knowledge of war."

"I have been in training for some time, Lord Eliwood."

"But you must have actually had prior battle experience."

"That… is true. I've been for hire for several years now. But I'm doing this one for free."

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because I owe Lyn." I thought back to several months ago on the plains, and then continued. "She saved my life once, and I in turn saved hers. At that point we decided to travel together. Anyway, I've grown quite fond of h-" I paused. "- this group. I think I might stay." Suddenly I thought, 'Why am I telling this to a man I've only just met?'

Lyn's voice echoed from far behind me, "Andur! We're leaving now! We've got to catch up to those who stole Nini's Grace!"

"Well, it seems I must depart. Farewell, Lord Eliwood." I walked round the corner, thinking, 'Well, now my decision's final. I'm staying. Can't think of what would make me leave anyway.'

* * *

The narrow corridors of the Black Fang Fortress unnerved me considerably. Black walls, black ceilings, black carpets, I almost could believe the torch fires were black if that weren't impossible. I continued my usual tactic, with the one of the two knights at either end, and the mages backed them up. Rath and Wil were guarding Serra and the twins. Florina was on lookout outside, and would warn us if any reinforcements were to arrive. 'I can't believe I'm doing this for a ring… risking everyone like this…' My thoughts were interrupted by the click of another lock opened by our intrepid explorer of dark places. He peered into the now open room, and his eyes fixed on a chest. He crept into the shadows of the room, and to the lock. Picking it carefully, I snuck in as well. Lyn followed, her steps as silent as the grave. A click sounded throughout the room. Matthew had succeeded, but at only triggering some sort of alarm. A whooping noise permeated every room, echoing down the hallways. "Everyone! They know we're here! Get to the command centre, immediately!" 

Lyn spotted something behind me and screamed, "Look out!"

I turned to see a trapdoor behind me had opened, and I felt hands grabbing my legs. I tried to shake them off, but their owners were determined. They pulled, and I fell to the floor. I felt them drag me toward them, still obscured in the darkness. All I could see were golden eyes shining brightly. Grabbing my sword, I stabbed wildly into the shadows, and some of the hands let go. I gripped the stone floor with my fingers, and pulled against them. Moving forward, some arms came out of the shadows. Lyn took this opportunity to rush to them, and slash at the arms that had now become visible. Many were severed in her sweeping arcs, and I managed to pull myself away completely. Matthew appeared from behind the door, and closed it on the monsters below. He held the lock from earlier in his hands saying, "It would be a shame to waste a good lock!" He bolted the trapdoor, and used the padlock to seal it, for a while at least.

"Oh come on! Another locked door!" I shouted, getting more frustrated by the minute. "Arrghh!" I pounded on it, and surprisingly, the door fell off its hinges and collapsed. "Ermm… onward!" We entered a corridor, and I heard a commotion behind a door across form us. It seemed someone was in a fight. I was sensible, and didn't try my luck at hitting a door open again. I got Matthew to do it instead. Watching him work, I whispered to Lyn, "He seems to enjoy his work a little too much."

"Well," she whispered back, "what's the problem with that?"

"I don't know. He just… isn't very serious."

"Neither are you!"

"Maybe so, but hypocrisy is a tactician's prerogative."

"Really?" she responded, hitting me in the usual spot. 'I'll get a mark there one day, hehehe…'

"Don't you forget it."

"All done!" called Matthew. He pushed the stone door open, and I saw Sain in combat with another, more important-looking Black Fang member. I was in time to see him run a sword along the man's arm, slicing it open lengthways. He screamed in agony, and pain filled every word he spoke. "I mustn't fail... I cannot fail. The consequences are too-- Earghh… Aaah... No... I... I cannot..."

"Give us the ring!" demanded Lyn. "And swear us this oath... You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life..."

Before he even did it, I saw what he was going to do. I rushed to stop him. He pulled a vial from his pocket. "Failure... means death..." He drank the poison.

* * *

That man… killed himself rather than accept defeat. This was really serious. Who were these people? What were they doing? And how did it involve Ninian and Nils? Too many unanswered questions. I have a feeling that this encounter will be important later. But for now, we've resumed our journey to Caelin. Our path led us to stop for the night by the roadside, as all around us was flat grassland. But in that night I was disturbed from my cooking by a rather odd situation. 

"Oh radiant desire of my lonely heart!" shouted Sain in his romance voice.

"Who?" I asked.

"The delicate lily here, of course!" he said, pointing to… Lucius!

"W-w-what?" Lucius stammered.

"Please let your divine aura flow over my burdened soul!" Sain continued, with everyone watching in stunned silence.

"Sain," Lucius said uncomfortably, "I think there's something you should know."

Sain drifted down to meet Lucius face to face, barely an inch between them. "What do you wish to tell me, oh unearthly beauty?" Lucius moved to his ear, and whispered something to him. Suddenly Sain shot up, eyes wide open with terror screaming, "**WHAT!**"

"The opposite of a woman," serenely elucidated Lucius. Everyone stared suggestively at Sain, even Rath.

I managed to smirk and shout jokingly, "See, Wil? We were right all along. Sain does swing that way."

"**GAAAHHHHH!**" screamed an enormously embarrassed Sain, running into his tent to hide. Kent and Rath just smiled, while the rest of us burst into riotous laughter.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** GB! Get over here! 

**Green Blackguard:** What? If it's about drowning those small children-

**Green Paladin:** No, I have a task for you.

**Green Blackguard:** Ohhh! What is it?

**Green Paladin:** (whispers)

**Green Blackguard:** What? Really?

**Green Paladin:** Yes. Now go do it. If you do well, a year's supply of Jaffa Cakes for you!

**Green Blackguard:** Yay! (bounces to his secret volcano base)

**Green Paladin:** That's got rid of him for now. Don't miss the next chapter! Seriously!


	10. Chapter 9: Revelation

**Green Blackguard:** My task is complete! This is it… the long-awaited chapter written by me! It's little nasty. Be warned, this chapter contains excessive violence and gore. **This chapter may be rated M, I don't really know.**

* * *

The fog rolled in, and Matthew was at point. He could see through it for some reason, and the new arrival Wallace was clanking along behind. We were slowed by his presence, but I decided to maintain formation. I had to keep Nils with him so Wallace could keep up. Matthew raised his hand. "Stop!" he shouted. "There are brigands in the mist! They're coming from the mountains!" We drew our weapons, and I congratulated myself for my forethought, having kept all melee units surrounding the support units in the centre. They broke upon us like water on a dam. After we'd finished with them, we continued. 

General Eagler's estate began to appear in my sight, and I halted the legion. "Look, there are only two ways to the entrance. Sain and Wil, take the eastern route round the back. Wallace and I will take the western route, direct to the entrance. Nils and Lucius, I'll need you as support for Wallace. Got it?"

"Ha ha hah! A wonderful plan!"

"Errm… yes, Wallace…" Nils and Lucius were a fair way behind, and we walked more for a time, before Wallace broke the silence.

"So how long have you been with the lady Lyndis?" he boomed.

"Well, I've been travelling w-"

"No no, lad." He interrupted. "That's not what I mean. I mean how long have you been together?"

"What do you mean?"

He huffily explained, "The way you look at her. It's the same way she looks at you. You love each other, I can tell that much."

"Hold on! No, no no. She's a friend! I don't have that kind of a relationship with Lyn."

"Do you want one?"

'Wow. That's actually a more difficult question than it seems.' "There are… things she should know if I did. Things that may change her opinion of me."

"Then tell her! It does you no good to hide behind them. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want a relationship with her?"

I cast my eyes down and thought hard. 'Do I love her? I don't know… well, my troubles are somehow alleviated when I'm near her… I enjoy seeing her happy, more than anyone else. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met, and I am overjoyed whenever she puts her arm around me-'

"Eagler!" cried Wallace. 'Damn it, not now!'

Eagler stood in the centre of a wooden courtyard, all the beams covered with ivy, and flowers surrounded each one. Eagler was outraged. "General Wallace... So you have sided with the girl, too!"

"I fight for Caelin's honour, not for Lundgren's lies!" defended the bald general.

He pondered on that. "Ah... Is that so? You are-- Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst!"

"Fool..." muttered Wallace. "At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you!" Eagler commenced with a spear thrust at Wallace, and the weapon pierced his armour, striking flesh. Wallace grunted and released his axe. The axe flew forward until connecting with the general's chest. Forced back, Eagler pushed himself off the weapon, leaving a huge tear in his front. As Wallace's axe was pulled back by the connecting chain, Lucius let fly with a holy aura that formed around him, then flew forward, blowing Eagler back, smashing a wooden support. The framework creaked, and began to fall.

"Retreat! Nils, help Wallace!" I screamed, knowing the courtyard would soon collapse. I grabbed Lucius and sped out, then looked back. Eagler was on the move, towards us. Wallace and Nils had cleared the area, and I raised my sword, knowing fully well any attack I launched would be futile.

Eagler almost escaped, before the wood and stone came crashing down, burying him under the rubble. I rushed into it just to miss a spear thrust out from underneath, and Eagler rose up, pushing piles of debris off him. He thrust again, and the spearhead dug into my arm. Gritting my teeth, I refused to scream. I dropped my sword, and grabbed the spear. Pushing hard against Eagler, the spear moved back, out of the hole in my limb. An axe flew past my head, and I instinctively dodged out the way. Behind me I heard it hit Eagler, and I rolled away to avoid him landing on me. I needn't have worried though- he fell backward.

"Nnng... Go... Go quickly." He spluttered, his blood welling in his mouth. "The marquess... he knows nothing of this... His life is... There's no illness. Only... poison... Please... for the marquess... for all of Caelin..." He fell limp, but I didn't notice. I was thinking of Lyn, and how she would react to the news Eagler gave.

* * *

'Wallace is quite a… loud person. Not that anyone minds. In fact, some of the group love hearing the quite elaborate tales of his past, including me.' We were now one day from Castle Caelin, and Lundgren. Wallace was of great help while planning my final strategy, as he had up to date information on the strength and numbers of Lundgren's followers. There was little left to do, other than tell the troops. Lundgren himself was the problem. I'd heard from Wallace that Lundgren was just as tough as he was, if not tougher. Seeing how Wallace slaughtered our enemies by the dozen, I was more than a little worried. We had no steel weapons; I just hoped some of our enemies on the field did, so Matthew could… acquire them. Little was left to chance in my plans; I had many ideas for what to do when things went wrong. Nils was crucial. As were Wallace and Lucius. I described my plan to the others, and Lyn interjected when it came to Lundgren. I had planned to let Wallace deal with him, but she said, "I'll take care of him." When I protested, she glared at me coldly, and I backed down.

* * *

For the first time in many nights, I was plagued by the dreams again. I repeatedly heard the death-rattles of those whose blood was on my hands, again and again. I couldn't stand it any longer. What would put my demons to rest? And then it came to me. 'Wallace was right. I must tell them all. But how? How could I tell them?' I lay unmoving, unable to clear my head of doubt and indecision. 'Even she wouldn't forgive me… she'd despise me… as I deserve…' I crawled out of my bedroll and tried to be as silent as possible, so as not to wake Lyn. 

'The moonlight would help me work it out. It always does.' I climbed out of the tent, and saw Kent glaring down at me. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"For a walk," I answered. 'Not now, Kent.'

"Why?" 'Not NOW, Kent!'

"I can't sleep. Okay?" I fumed, unable to keep in my frustration. He considered this for a moment, and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

I looked for a place far from the others, and sat cross-legged, waiting for inspiration to hit me. "What's this?" I heard a sharp cry from behind me. Realising who it was, I panicked. 'I don't have my cloak on! She saw the mark!' 

"No…" she whispered weakly, almost stunned.

"Lyn, I didn't want you to find out like this," I began, while getting up.

"You… can't have…" She looked close to tears.

"I was going to tell you. Tell all of you. Tonight. You caught me as I was trying to gather my thoughts and-"

"Why do you have this!" she screamed, pointing to my left shoulder, to the mark of the Taliver.

"It was… a job."

"A JOB!"

I took her anger, and threw it back. "What do you think I was doing near Sacae!" I raged. "Did you ever think about it!"

She looked and sounded angrier than I've ever known her to be, and she was venting it all out at me. Beating me on the chest with her fists she cried furiously, "I can't believe I made you one of the Lorca! You worked for those monsters! They murdered my tribe! My family! Your people took away everything I'd ever known and loved! You beast! You-!"

"Lyn!" I shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself! If I was still Taliver, I'd murdered you all in your sleep by now! I'm no longer one of them! I left them as I saw what horror I'd caused in-" I stopped, realising I'd made the biggest mistake of all. The memories came flooding back.

The blood on my hands, the fires burning, the final screams of terror as blades sliced open the helpless people's bodies. The cries of triumph as the butchers had done their work.

I released her, and collapsed to the ground with my head in my hands crying in sorrow, and fell limp, spread on the floor. Lyn looked down, and lowered to my level.

"What-" she harshly said, but started again in a calmer tone. "Why were you with them?"

"I needed work. They gave me an offer. I… I didn't know what they did then! I didn't know they killed all they could find! Slaughtered all they stole from! I thought them simple bandits!" I cried remorsefully, through my uncontrollable sobbing.

"You worked as their tactician?"

"For years." I suppressed the tears and sat up, not bothering to wipe away the salt water from my cheeks. "I… made plans. Battle tactics. The Taliver… used them against their victims…" Almost breaking down again, I pushed back the memories, and composed myself. "One day I went into battle with them. Then I saw what they were doing with my skills. An entire village was destroyed in an assault _I_ had planned. There were no survivors…"

"That's… that's…"

"… I _thought_ there were no survivors. Until I met you."

She looked at me, shocked, and looked unable to speak, her mouth opening and closing with no sound escaping.

"I'm sorry, Lyn!" I wailed, with hurt in my every word. "I destroyed the Lorca! _I_ did! When I heard your story, I knew it!"

She looked either as though she was about to run away, or run me through with her sword. Carefully I extended my hand, and she smacked it away shouting, "Leave me alone! LEAVE!"

I ran in the opposite direction from the camp.

* * *

The rain had come, and I ran. I had no choice. This time not from murderers, but from myself. I ran from my past. The tears flowed freely, and scattered a trail of dampness behind me, but was quickly erased by the water falling from the sky. For hours I ran, away from a girl, one who in an instant would curse me, and all I was. She couldn't stand my presence, and neither could I. 

I… hate me.

I hate what I've become. A coward, running from his obligations and duties as though they were nothing. A man so deep in his sorrow he can't even bear to look upon the face of the one he hurt the most. A man so afraid he would run from the woman… he loves.

Yes… Yes, I do. I do love her.

I think on it, and I always come to the same conclusion. I do love her. Her face… warms my heart, her every smile makes my burdens seem as nothing. I feel at peace when she is near. Her voice in its symphonic purity soothes my soul. She's the only one who… can make me feel… carefree.

But… I don't deserve to! I don't deserve my guilt to be extinguished! I don't deserve a pleasant life! My choices in life have forever damned me!

As I ran further the screams of the dead returned. They tormented me, blamed me, imprecated me, and I knew they were right to do so. They were right to hate me, despise me, to spit on my very soul. The night grew darker, and the rain harder. My legs tired, but I kept running. Soon I collapsed, and fell headfirst into the dirt. Tasting the bitter soil, I tried to get up. Failing miserably, I collapsed, and let my exhaustion overcome me as the anguished cacophony drowned out all else.

* * *

"_You failed her…" The dream returned. Fires raged on the wooden houses, and people were running out with their children in their arms, only to be cut down by the marauders. The land was filled with blood, and more followed it. Waves of it rushed from over the mountainside, and swept across the town. It affected no one. No one fell to it, none were distracted. It rolled over me, and my sight was tinted crimson. I saw a middle-aged woman with a somehow familiar face leave a hut, and a man followed. A girl came out too, but the man called for her to run away. Brandishing a short blade, the man swiped at the town's attackers. He fought bravely, cutting down many a skilled warrior. But there were too many, and he was overwhelmed. From the pile of bandits that covered him, bloody chunks of meat flew from it. One landed near me,_ _and it was the man's head. His eyes… they stared into my soul and found no light there. A horrific scream turned me from this grim sight, and I saw the woman's arms being pulled at by other men, and I saw a deeper red start seeping from under her clothing. I tried to get to her, but my legs couldn't move. I screamed for them to stop, to kill me instead, but no sound came from my mouth. With a great ripping sound, the arms tore off. I tried to look away, but the sight of this woman's torment followed my eyes. The monsters moved to her legs, and pulled again. The hideous carnage continued, as more were killed around me, the poor woman's ravaged corpse fell in pieces to the gore-covered plains. The girl was hiding in the shadows, and I looked closer at her. Those eyes… it was her! Her face showed not fear, but anger. Boiling hate, and she acted upon it. Running out of the shadows, she ran toward a figure in the distance. I found I could move so I ran with her, and the scene changed to that day on the plains, with Batta as her target. My sight was still tinted blood red. She'd grown older as the scene warped and contorted to its new form, to the age she was then. Her sword shined in the sunlight, and she brought it down. Striking nothing but air, she frantically looked around for her enemy. I saw Batta behind her, and I shouted a warning. Again, my voice had gone, and I could do nothing as Batta buried his axe into her spine. Blood poured out as water from a breached dam, enough to turn the translucent sea opaque, and I saw Batta grab the now limp body, and tear. I tried to move, to stop this, but again couldn't. I never could. Lyn's voice permeated the air as the blood tide washed over me, blotting out all else, "Your fault! Yours! You killed us! **Killed me!**"_

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the road. The morning sun shone brightly, and I saw a shadowed figure in front of me. It bent down, and was revealed to be… Lyn? 

"I thought… you wanted me… to leave…" I croaked in sadness.

She looked to the ground for a moment, and then extended her hand. I grasped it, and she pulled me to my feet. "I thought about it. I know you." I stared at her, unable to believe what she was saying. "You told me something once. No matter what is revealed about you, you are still you. I hate Andur of the Taliver, but you are not he. You are Andur, but no longer Andur of the Taliver. You're you, regardless of your past. You are as I've known you to be."

I anticipated her next words. "But you cannot forgive me."

"Can you forgive yourself?"

I looked at the dirt and stammered, "I… I can't."

"Then that means I can. I forgive you, Andur."

"You shouldn't!" I snapped. "I don't deserve forgiveness!" The mask I'd kept the last year fell away, and my perturbed soul was bared before her.

"Andur, I searched my heart and I found the courage to forgive the murderer of my kin. Surely you can find the courage to accept it?"

"Courage!" I exclaimed. "Courage to say, 'Oh, I killed thousands of people. One person forgives me, oh, now it's all fine!' That's not courage! It's immorality!"

"But surely-"

I cared nothing of what she said, I was too furious. "You want to know why I stayed with you? I wanted atone for my sins by helping you, a victim of my mere existence!"

"What do you mean?" she asked anxiously.

"My life only causes death! As I walk through life the blood of innocents spill on the ground behind me! I'm good for nothing else!"

"I don't believe that! You are a good man at heart!"

"No, you were right before! I am a beast! A monster! A monster capable of slaughtering the populations of entire cities! Capable of coldly planning the deaths of the defenceless! Capable of killing the family of the woman they love!" Suddenly my breathing stilled and I stopped shouting, terrified.

She stared wide-eyed and almost inaudibly whispered, "… the woman you love?"

My rage turned to grief and I howled, "I'm sorry!"

"Why?"

"It's not fair! I shouldn't be doing this to you! I can't ask you to both forgive and love me! I can't do it!" I turned away swiftly and broke into a sprint, before a pull on my cloak made me tumble backwards. "No! I can't stay with you! I don't deserve to feel happiness!" I struggled desperately to escape, but she pinned me down.

She scrutinized my tearful features with her deep, emerald eyes. I saw fear and worry in them, and I realised my mistake. I immediately stopped struggling against her, and she let go. Her hands curled around the back of my neck, and brought my lips to meet hers. In total surprise, I pulled away. She frowned, disappointed. I stared intensely at her, and then kissed her back. She let my inquisitive tongue in, and hers connected with mine. The pleasing sensations overwhelmed me, and I could think of nothing else but her. We continued our graceful entwining before our need for air overcame our desire. We pulled apart suddenly, and breathed deeply.

"I guess this means… you love me…" I gasped, still recovering.

"…Yes…" After Lyn had regained her breath she asked, "I thought you couldn't let yourself feel happiness."

I smiled as I gleefully answered, "Yes, I don't deserve it. But I remembered… that you do. If I feel happy making you happy, then so be it." Her frown turned to a joyous smile, and she grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to my feet.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. You're right. I can't dwell on the past any longer. I'm who I am now." I laughed softly and added, "How ironic. I said that about you six months ago."

"I'm glad I could help you," she beamed.

"I never wanted forgiveness. But now that I have it from one I've hurt… I feel better. Like a great weight has been lifted from me. But I've misled you, and I'm sorry. There was one other reason I remained with you, one far more important to me."

"What was that?"

"I've already said it. You deserve a happy life. I thought I could give it to you."

She gazed lovingly upon me and concluded, "You've succeeded."

We walked back towards the encampment, hand in hand. I said no more, as no more words were needed.

'I still feel my guilt, but… now I can bear it. No longer will the past haunt me. Maybe I can forgive myself one day… but not today. I will face my new life, hand in hand with her.'

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Before you say anything, I did think about the length of the story when I revealed this now rather than later. But if you squint, you'll see more mysteries. Thoughts are welcome in the form of reviews! Please! I really want to know your opinions of this chapter! (Especially those who haven't said anything yet... I know you're there!) 

**Green Blackguard:** (Speaking though far too many Jaffa Cakes to humanly fit in a mouth) Mmmphhhmmph! Mmmphhhmmphh! Mphh mph mmmphh!


	11. Chapter 10: Incursion

**Green Paladin:** (sips his Lemonade) Yay! Lemonade and Cookies! Thanks!

**Green Blackguard:** (jumping) Yeah! My chapter went over really well!

**Green Paladin:** Sit down! Stop jumping on those badgers!

**Green Blackguard:** I can't help it! I'm too excited!

**Green Paladin:** (slaps)

**Green Blackguard:** Oweee! I think I'll just sit down now…

**Green Paladin:** Review or I'll release the creature in the basement!

* * *

The legion was in stunned silence. I was sitting at the campfire, and night had fallen. Lyn and I had explained my past, as I could no longer keep it from them. Wallace was the first to react. "Well, pup. I knew you had something hidden under your hat, but nothing like this." 

"I couldn't let you follow me into battle without letting you know. It would be disrespectful, after all you've done," I reasoned. He grunted, and I knew little else would be said. "I am sorry for my actions, and I know that doesn't excuse anything that huge. I cannot justify what I did, as none of it was just."

"I, for one still trust you." I looked for who said that, and saw it was Sain. "I have put my life in you hands before, and you kept me safe. As you did with everyone else here. I'll trust you to do so again."

"Sain… thank you. Thank you for your faith."

Matthew cleared his throat and spoke. "I already said you'd changed. I still believe that."

"I've always known you as a really good guy. You may have done horrible things long ago, but… they were long ago!" added Wil.

"Lyn trusts you," said Rath in his low voice. "That's enough for me."

"Umm… well…" Florina meekly started. "Rath's right. You're Lyn's friend. Even after this. I'll trust you."

"Ha ha ha! A majority!" cried Wallace. "I'll side with you too."

"You are not evil. I can tell that."

"Ohh Erky!" shrieked Serra. "I knew you'd forgive him!"

"I didn't say that…" he interrupted. "But... you're right. I do."

Serra clasped her hands together and shouted, "Erk and I will stay with you, Andur!"

Nils stared thoughtfully. "I sense a great pain in your heart. Something I can't help you with. You have to deal with it yourself."

"That is my intention," I explained.

"Good. You are burdened as you consider your actions to be immoral," Ninian consoled. "I will remain."

"Me too!" Nils jumped in.

Lucius stood up, and addressed the legion. "St. Elimine's teachings tell us that a repentant sinner can be forgiven. I will hold to that."

"Thank you, Lucius," I smiled.

Silence. Kent hadn't spoken yet. Everyone look to him as he said, "You deserve death." Gasps flooded the camp, and Sain shouted, "Kent! I can't believe you said that!"

Kent, unswayed by everyone's reactions, continued. "Your crimes must be punished. I don't believe you feel guilty, and I don't trust you. Your deception has only vilified you further in my eyes." His eye narrowed as he said, "If you were to harm Lyndis in the coming battle-"

"Which will _never_ happen."

"-I would execute you immediately, as is my right as a knight of Lycia."

I sighed, knowing this was the response I expected of him. "Very well, you can think what you like. I will retire for the evening. As should you all, we have a long fight ahead." I got up and moved to my tent, but Kent blocked my path.

"Not here. I will not allow you to be alone with the lady Lyndis."

I grew irritable. "Look here, if you're worried that I'll-"

"Stop!" Lyn shouted, pushing Kent away. "Allow him in!"

"Very well, milady," he politely acknowledged. 'Good boy. Sit.'

I went into the tent, and climbed into my bedroll. Lyn followed, and got into hers. As I was drifting off to sleep, I felt her arms draw around my waist, and she clung to me in her rest. "Thank you… my lady…"

* * *

The rain on the battlefield put a hole in my plans. I hadn't anticipated this. Well, I had, but I had no ideas as to what to do differently. So we squelched along in the muddy plains, dealing with Lundgren's forces as we went. I had sent Florina to search for nearby weapons vendors. Hopefully they'd have some equipment that may be of use. So far Matthew has been returning empty handed. Kent was standing awfully close to me, though. I felt cold as his eyes bored a hole into my back. 'I hope his mistrust doesn't ruin the plan.' 

A sound thumped in the distance. A trudging, stamping sound. The sound of a marching army. I had expected this, but I hoped it wasn't infantry. In the rain, we were at a disadvantage. "Halt!" I hissed, hoping the enemy couldn't hear. "Kent, Sain, Rath, to the rear! You'll be of no use here!" Kent remained stationary. "Didn't you hear me, Kent? Get going!"

He looked sternly at me and spoke firmly, "I will not leave the lady's side."

"Come off it, you oaf! Those men ahead would slaughter you! Get back!" Grumpily, Kent did so. "Melee fighters, form a line! Support troops, behind them!" My orders were carried out as efficiently as I had wanted, and we stood still, waiting for our foes. The steps sounded ever closer. Though the haze, the first of them appeared, a wall of spears. The next, a legion of archers, mixed with swordsmen. And the lines kept going. I steeled myself, and shouted, "Prepare yourselves! Use the arrowhead formation!" Wallace moved to the front, and other moved back, to form the shape, with Wallace at it's tip. "Forward!" We couldn't run, so we marched. The men ahead lowered their spears, aiming them at Wallace, the nearest. His armour clanked and thudded as he walked. The spears hit their target. The general kept going, and the spears splintered against him. The archers let fly. Their arrows bounced off him, and they fell uselessly to the ground. Wallace raised his axe, and released it. The mighty weapon cleaved though several men, and others moved in. He batted them aside with his huge arms while his weapon returned. As it flew back, others who's skulls were in the way fell as their heads split open upon impact. "Now!" I commanded, and the legion rushed the disoriented troops. Slicing through the vast army of Caelin soldiers, the legion ended the lives of over half the enemy in the first assault. In a sea of dying soldiers, I saw our men and women ultimately prevail.

* * *

The rain stopped after an hour, and we rushed forward with little distracting us from our target, the castle itself. 

Florina reappeared when we reached the last village before the castle gates, and threw Wallace a spear. "Ha! A fine weapon!" boomed Wallace, spinning and thrusting his new toy.

"Florina! Scout ahead! If you see any bowmen, you know what to do!" I shouted amidst the thunder overhead.

"All right…" she acknowledged, and she took to the sky on her steed and soon vanished from sight. She later returned, saying, "There are few left. A couple of swordsmen, and someone in lots of armour in front of the gates."

"Right." I turned to the troops and commanded, "Wallace, take point. You need to deal with the Knight to clear a path for Lyn to Lundgren. Serra, Lucius, stick with Wallace. Kent, Sain, Erk and Wil will clear the other remaining forces. The rest of you will follow Wallace and Lyn. Clear out the opposition in the castle. Everyone got that?" Seeing them nod, I said, "Right, let's go."

I heard Wallace laugh and he slapped me on the back (rather painfully), and shouted, "You're quite the young master strategist, aren't you! Ha ha ha haaa! We'll beat those betrayers of Caelin!" He raced to the front (astounding considering all that armour), and I felt that he may be right.

The corpses of our enemies lying behind us, we reached the castle. Rath was heading the interior strike team, avoiding the throne room, which Lyn had decided to go alone to. Even without me. 'I hope she's all right…' I thought, remembering Wallace's claims about Lundgren's abilities. I thought she'd need me in there, but she disagreed. "This is something I must do alone," she told me. I couldn't say no to her. Several minutes later, I was still tense. Rath and the others had returned, having removed all resistance. Now only Lundgren remained. I couldn't wait any longer. That's when I heard the scream. A cry of pain- Lyn's!

"Lyn! Hold on!" I cried in desperation, ripping Kent's Armorslayer from his saddle shouting, "Serra! Nils! Follow me!" and ran full speed into the castle.

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Hah! I'm back! But with a short chapter. 

**Green Blackguard:** Yay! Oh wait… Boo.

**Green Paladin:** Why so glum?

**Green Blackguard:** You've left a bloody cliffhanger again…

**Green Paladin:** Well, yeah. You upstaged me with the last chapter so I have to vent out my frustration somehow. Like this! (picks up gas canister and throws it at GB)

**Green Blackguard:** (gets hit, it cracks open) Arrgghhh! Fluorine! It burns!


	12. Chapter 11: Resolution

**Green Blackguard:** Well, I suppose you want to know what happens next, eh? Well, I won't tell you!

**Green Paladin:** (gets out hedgehog launcher) Yes you will.

**Green Blackguard:** (cowering) Yes, heh, of course I will. Here you go! (Holds sign: Partially written by me!)

* * *

_Light brightens, until the dusk.  
__Darkness shrouds, until the dawn.  
__We all have light and darkness in us, and we all have times when either dominates, like night and day. It is something we must accept.  
__Let this be your dawn._

_- Writings of St. Elimine, Preface_

* * *

I burst into the throne room, and saw Lundgren standing over an unconscious Lyn, who was mottled with crimson, and he was readying his spear for a final blow. Rage erupted from my every pore as I roared, "Get away from her!" 

Lundgren stopped, and smiled. "Do you care for this girl? Then you will get to watch her die." He raised his spear.

"NO!" Screaming in rage, I shoulder barged the armoured fiend, sending him and me tumbling. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. He landed on top of me, and I felt my ribs cracking under the heavy weight. Lundgren rose up off my bruised body, and trust his spear toward my face. Rolling out the way, I tumbled into a standing position, the Armorslayer in both hands. I tightened my grip, knowing that a single hit from him would end me. I glanced to the left of me and saw Serra busy trying to heal Lyn, with Nils playing his heartening music in the background to help her. I turned my sight back to see Lundgren charging. I dodged to the right, and he screamed venomously, "I'll not let you take my throne away from me!"

While he was turning for another assault, I stabbed my blade through a weak point in the elbow into his arm, and blood seeped from the wound. Gritting his teeth, he smashed me in the face with his metallic fist, and I flew across the room and landed sprawled on the floor. Lundgren reared up, and thrust his spear at my chest. In a split second, I raised my sword and deflected the blow, but my defence shattered. Open for another attack, I waited for the end.

He gasped, as did I, when I saw a sword spring out from his chest. 'The Mani Katti!' Lyn appeared from behind Lundgren, panting in exhaustion. Lundgren rasped, "That annoying little girl… Nothing but a savage from Sacae… The Caelin throne… should be… mine…" He breathed his last and collapsed on the floor. Blood pooled around his fallen form.

I stood up, and was panting just as hard as her. "I said… I'd protect you."

"Yes… you did."

I stood, unconscious to the stabbing pain ripping across my body. "I thought I'd failed… that I'd lost you..." I gripped Lyn's arm. "I'm glad you're with me."

She walked closer. "So am I."

I threw my arms around her, and lifted her off her feet. Spinning her around, I saw her face filled with glee. It brought a warm feeling to my heart, and I was compelled to let my thoughts out. "Oh my… you look… so radiant!" A pain shot through my body that I hadn't noticed before, so caught up in the moment. "Ow! Aah!" I dropped Lyn, and fell to my knees.

"What's wrong!" she demanded anxiously. "Serra!" The pink-haired she-devil came to my side, and carefully examined me. 'Wow, she's so quiet when at work… ow! Damn it!'

"What hurts?" she asked.

"…Everything… Gahhh!" I cried as another sharp jolt struck me.

"This may take some time. Many bones have fractured." Serra grinned wickedly as she added, "I guess you'll have to spend some time in my wonderful company!"

"…Oh… great… Can't I just die instead?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh… forget it."

"You certainly are peculiar. You know once, I thought I'd ask Erk for…" She began to do her work, and I decided to just attempt the impossible and ignore her jabbering. Through the haze, I saw Lyn approached by a man who looked of some importance, and she rushed off with him. 'I hope it isn't too late for your grandfather…'

* * *

The days passed quickly after then. Many of the Legion had already left, but some had remained. I was present for Kent and Sain's promotions, as that promised to be quite a grand event. The field around Castle Caelin was filled with people from all over Caelin, and other territories. Even some delegates from the Sacean tribes had arrived, apparently to 'honour the guardians of the Lorca heiress.' I was at the castle gates with Lyn, and her hand was gripping mine. I could hear what many of the visitors were saying. "Hear that?" I asked, prodding Lyn. 

"What?"

"That crowd of girls behind us are planning of asking Sain for dates."

"All of them!" she gasped, glancing back at them.

"Yep. All one thousand of them. Knowing him, he'd accept."

Lyn was still baffled. "I had no idea that he was so loved."

"Yeah, you would've thought being as he is would drive most women off. Guess most women aren't sensible." Lyn slapped me, but she knew I was joking. "Hey, I didn't say you weren't sensible! You brushed him of with some harsh words when you first met him, if I recall correctly. I think you're smart, witty, and beautiful."

Her mock anger evaporated. "All right then. I think I'll let you off for now."

"Oh, goody." The procession began, and the two knights began their slow amble toward Hausen. Kent was walking without distraction, while Sain waved to every female he saw. There were a lot of females in the crowd, so it looked an awful lot like he was doing a hummingbird impression. I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing at this absurd sight, so as not to be murdered by rampaging Sain lovers. The crowd cheered, and I joined them. Confetti rained from the sky, and Sain loved every second. Kent looked as dispassionate as ever.

Hausen silenced the crowd with a rising of his hand. One the field was quiet, he shouted, "We are here today to honour the actions of Kent and Sain, knights of Caelin. They remained loyal to this land even after Lundgren's betrayal, and actively worked against him by returning the Lady Lyndis to Caelin." I felt a not inconsiderable amount of annoyance, as I did have a _little_ to do with it. "I will bestow upon each of you, a reward for your struggles." A man came up to Hausen with a wooden box, with a brass lock. Hausen brought a key out from his robes, and unlocked it. He opened the box, and pulled out two jewels. One an Emerald, the other a Ruby, both lined round the edges with gold. "Sain, for your devotion to your homeland rather than its ruler, you are promoted to Subcommander of the Caelin Knights!" Scores of onlookers cried out in glee, and I couldn't blame them. He deserved it. Hausen took the Emerald, and pressed it against Sain's breastplate. It locked in place, and it fitted perfectly. Hausen then turned to Kent.

"Kent, you have done the bravest thing we could ask a knight to do. You stood by your companions and friends, even when things looked their darkest. You stood up for what you thought was right and persevered. Branded a traitor, you still kept going, protecting my granddaughter to the very end. For these deeds, I give you the title of Knight Commander, and with it command of all the knights of Caelin!" The crowds cheered even more, the noise was almost deafening. To my extreme surprise Kent actually smiled, and the Ruby was fixed onto his armour. The pair turned back toward the citizens of Elibe, and began their descent back to the waiting legions of loyal fans. I felt a push from behind, and narrowly dodged the thousand women, who rushed Sain and dragged him away. He seemed pleased with this turn of events. I managed to slip away, before things got any more ridiculous.

* * *

The sun had set, and I was alone in the town square. Sitting at a table outside the now-closed wine stockist, I grew impatient. 'Lyn said she'd be here hours ago! Some date! Oh well… can't complain.' Multiple footsteps sounded behind me, and I saw what I dreaded most. 

"He's here!" screamed the crowd, and more flocked toward the gathering group of ravenous **tabloid reporters!** "What's your favourite colour! Do you have any annoying habits! Who's the member of the Legion you least like!"

"Gaahhhh!" I screeched, and dashed off into the shadows, away from the crazed journalists. Desperately searching for a hiding place, I heard the probing questions resonate throughout the streets behind me. Spotting a dark alley, I decided to risk it. I dived into the shrouding darkness, just before the storm of columnists charged round the corner. I watched from my cover as the tide washed by. I waited until they were long gone, and then emerged. I recoiled in surprise at seeing Kent standing there, at the end of the alley.

He stared at me with those solemn eyes, and said somewhat apologetically, "I misjudged you."

"How so?" I inquired, restoring my mask of calm.

"I believed you to be untrustworthy. A deceiver. Someone who would do anything for gold. I see that I was wrong. You are an honourable man."

I replied gleefully, "Thank you, Kent! But… I will never forget those who died because of me."

"And that is why I believe you are a good man at heart." Smiling weakly, I left to seek out my missing date.

* * *

Weeks passed, and I found myself with little to do. The odd bandit skirmish here and there, but these were no test of my abilities. Wil and I went hunting sometimes, I helped Florina with aerial to ground combat tactics, and I occasionally sparred with Lyn, now mostly referred to as Lady Lyndis, but to her close friends she demanded that we all kept calling her Lyn. That at least, kept me here. 

I stood in the castle courtyard, alone. Or so I thought. I sensed a presence behind me, and I turned, drawing my practice blade. "I am honoured to fight such an exquisite lady."

"You're beginning to sound like Sain!" joked Lyn.

I mocked offence. "Madam! You wound me!"

"See?" she giggled.

"Oh, fine." I swung the wooden sword, and it was deflected. Spinning around, I halted her counter-attack. Using her blade as leverage I swung round her and struck her back. Flipping forward, she cartwheeled away and landed in a combat stance, ready to attack again. Gods, she looked fine. I couldn't help but admire her lithe physique as she attacked again, dancing around me in her swift assault. Reacting on instinct, I flung my weapon backward, and felt it connect. Whirling around to face her, I saw I had struck over her heart. I stared in surprise, but then realised that wasn't a general area you should stare at a woman in polite situations. I withdrew the blade.

"You've improved."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" I released a flurry of blows, striking her arms several times. In my haste I left an opening, and she went in. Her sword struck my wrist, and my weapon went flying. 'Trust my luck for trying to show off…' I sprung back, and readied myself.

"Surrender?" she offered. In response, I leapt forward, clashing with her. We rolled forward, and I managed to pin her down.

"Surrender?" I laughed.

Smiling playfully she answered, "Never." Then she kissed me. I enjoyed the moment, and the feeling of her body under mine. After a while we stopped, and I let her go.

Lyn sighed contently and spoke. "Say it."

"What?"

"That you love me," she smirked.

"Why?"

"I just want to hear you say it."

"All right. Whew… here goes…"

She poked me in the ribs and complained, "Take your time."

"It's very hard to get it right! …Hold on! Why me first?"

"You realised about us last!"

"Liar!" I accused jovially, releasing her. "When did you figure it out then?"

"On the plains that night you rescued me from the slaver. I saw straight through you."

"Oh, well… all right then." I conceded, knowing she had me. "I was wondering about all the hugging and stuff. Fine. I love you. Happy?"

"Very." I lay beside her, and began tenderly kissing her neck. Bringing my attention upward, I locked my lips against hers. Kissing her deeply, I threw my arms around her torso, and pulled myself closer. I'd betrayed myself. Her touch soothed my soul, and that I did not deserve. Looking upon the ravishing beauty before me, I no longer cared and lost myself in her eyes.

* * *

The next day I reached a hill near the castle with all my supplies, as the sun was setting on the horizon. I heard a footstep, and I turned and saw Lyn behind me. "You have a habit of sneaking up on me, you know," I chuckled. 

She looked at me sadly and said, "Andur… you're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you-"

"No, I'm not asking you to stay," she interrupted. "It's just… I'll miss you. When I found you unconscious on the plains... I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us. You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost faith that you'll be a master tactician, Andur. That's from someone who's seen you at work!"

I cachinnated at this, and then said sadly, "I'll miss you as well. I need to… sort myself out. I need time to think on all that has happened. And, you need to spend some time with your grandfather. I can't let me take you away from him. I've been with you for the past year and he's only seen you for a month. You need to spend some quality time with him while I'm gone. And that's my final order as your tactician."

She smiled and ambivalently replied, tears welling in her eyes, "Well then, take care… I… hope I see you again. I'm sure that I will someday…"

"Goodbye, Lyn of the Lorca. I will return, someday. To you." I turned away and began my journey, leaving her standing alone on the sun-drenched hill.

**END**

* * *

**Green Paladin:** Watch out! Sequel alert! 

**Green Blackguard:** Where? (brandishes rifle)

**Green Paladin:** No, you idiot. A GOOD sequel! By us!

**Green Blackguard:** Oh yeah!

**Green Paladin:** Look for "Until the Dusk," released soon!


End file.
